Anima
by Darvah
Summary: résumé impossible à poster pour des raisons techniques inconnues, désolée. Il se trouve au 1er chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi.**

Hop hop, bonjour à tous et à toutes, me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire. Elle peut paraitre proche de L'accord du Wyrm par certains points, certains m'en feront surement la remarque. C'est en quelque sorte voulu, cette histoire rassemble ce que je ne pouvais pas intégrer dans L'accord. Le thème est évidemment une romance HG/SS. Il y aura pour les premiers chapitres une bonne quantité de vocabulaire équestre. Si certains termes vous échappent (même si j'ai essayé de rester "tout public" n'hésitez pas à demander ou à faire une tite recherche sur l'ami google : (une image est parfois bien plus claire que les mots...)

Pour le rythme de parution j'espère me tenir à un chapitre par semaine et je m'excuse par avance encore une fois des fautes de frappes/ correction fantaisites de mon open office très farceur...

.

Résumé :

"Regardez en vous. Cherchez bien, là, tout au fond. Vous la voyez ? Votre âme..." Post T6, ne tient pas compte de la majorité des événements du t7.

Désolée, je ne peux absolument pas le mettre dans la description de l'histoire, et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi.

* * *

Anima

Severus Rogue avait accueilli MacNair avec méfiance. Depuis deux ans qu'il était devenu le directeur de Poudlard, il avait réussi à maintenir éloignés la plupart des Mangemorts, en dehors des Carrow. Alors voir ce psychopathe installé dans son bureau, occupé à lui raconter avec délectation la dernière partie de chasse à courre organisée par le Lord Noir en personne l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- C'est le problème, Rogue. Les Moldus, on en trouve autant qu'on veut. Les Sang-de-bourbe deviennent plus rares hélas. C'est dommage. Ils sont bien plus intéressants à chasser, ils savent ce qui les attend. Les autres ne valent pas mieux qu'un mouton, attendant bêtement qu'on l'égorge. Il rit grassement à cette évocation.

Devant le peu de réaction de son interlocuteur, il se redressa dans son fauteuil, et garda enfin le silence plus de cinq secondes.

- Bien sûr, susurra Severus, décidant qu'il était temps d'ouvrir enfin la bouche. Mais en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? Il n'y a plus le moindre Sang-de-bourbe ici. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te proposer d'intéressant.

MacNair ne paru pas déçu de cette réponse, au plus grand dam du directeur. Il se pencha vers lui, une expression avide sur le visage qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Je sais, je ne m'intéresse pas à ta marmaille, pas pour l'instant. Mais tu as quelques petites choses amusantes dans la foret, est ce que je me trompe ?

Imperceptiblement, Severus soupira de soulagement. Il avait craint l'espace d'un instant que Poudlard devienne le nouveau terrain de chasse des Mangemorts et autres proches du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Cette nouvelle lubie avait pris Voldemort rapidement après que son retour ait été officialisé, une fois le ministère définitivement tombé. Il avait alors fêté sa victoire en invitant ses partisans à une chasse incroyable, dans le parc de la maison de son Moldu de père. Des Moldus, des Sang-de-bourbe, des traîtres... Tous lâchés sur la pelouse, courant, fuyant ou terrassés par la peur, pendant que les Mangemorts et autre arrivistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, à coup de magie ou d'armes diverses. Puis les choses s'étaient perfectionnées. Un immense terrain était maintenant dédié à ce nouveau sport. Plus de 300 hectares boisés, parsemés de plaines, d'étangs était dédié à l'amusement...

Severus avait dû y participer. Il était « cordialement » invité par Voldemort lui même. Mais il avait réussi à obtenir le droit de n'être que l'arbitre en quelque sorte. Son Maître avait alors rit de son côté si intellectuel.

- Il y a en effet quelques créatures intéressantes. Une préférence ? L'ironie dégoulinait de la voix de Severus. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait dévorer par une chimère.

- J'ai amené quelques gars, répondit MacNair, un sourire carnassier illuminant son visage de brute. Je pense faire une battue, et voir ce qu'on ramassera dans nos filets.

- Bien. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose. Ne détruisez pas tout ce qui se trouve là bas. Il y a énormément de choses inestimables, rares.

Severus se leva, prêt à prendre congé de son hôte. Le mettre à la porte serait plus juste.

- Viens avec nous alors, tu verras comme c'est... jouissif. Et tu pourras nous raconter tes petites histoires de plantes inestimables.

Severus hésita une seconde. Mais après tout, il sortirait de l'école la meute de sadiques qui devaient attendre dans le hall. Il n'aimait pas les savoir en liberté, risquant de s'en prendre aux élèves, ou de fouiner là où ils ne devraient pas... Si gambader une heure dans la forêt pouvait faire partir ces imbéciles, c'était peu cher payé.

Mais le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur du désir de MacNair. Les « quelques » gars étaient en réalité une cinquantaine, et faisaient le pied de grue sur la pelouse qui séparait le château de la foret. D'énormes enclos avaient été montés à la va vite pour entreposer provisoirement leurs captures.

La battue fût lancée quelques minutes plus tard, MacNair préférant profiter du soleil pour surprendre les créatures nocturnes dans leur sommeil. Les hommes se séparèrent en deux groupes, une dizaine s'éloignant rapidement sur de vieux balais au dessus de la forêt, les autres s'espaçant de deux mètres les uns des autres, formèrent un « v » large, puis s'enfoncèrent à pieds sous le couvert des arbres. Severus se tenait à la pointe centrale à coté de MacNair. Il détestait cet homme, c'était indéniable. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il savait faire preuve de professionnalisme dans son domaine.

Il avancèrent en silence sur quelques centaines de mètres, puis les premières détonations retentirent au loin, résonnant étrangement dans le silence paisible de la forêt. Les hommes qui avaient pris de l'avance sur les balais commençaient à rabattre les créatures dissimulées dans la végétation. Le groupe s'immobilisa, baguettes levées, le souffle court, pendant qu'un vol de corbeaux les survolait. Severus observa les hommes autour de lui. Il en reconnaissait quelques uns, tous de parfaits crétins. Pourtant ils étaient à cet instant tous très concentrés, attentifs. Ils reproduisaient une danse mainte fois répétée.

Enfin, un tumulte, comme un roulement de tonnerre lointain approcha. Les bêtes arrivaient rapidement. Le son des branches, des feuilles, des pierres piétinés progressait vers eux à toute vitesse. Les premiers animaux apparurent dans leur champs de vision. En véritable chef d'orchestre, MacNair coordonna les captures. Il envoya différents sorts sur les créatures qu'il jugeait d'un seul coup d'œil. Les marquant de différentes couleurs : vert, à capturer. Rouge, laissez partir. Le tri commença. Deux licornes s'écroulèrent sous les stupéfix. Quelques acromentules de petites taille subirent le même sort, pendant qu'une adulte était marquée d'une tache bleue ciel. Un avada l'arrêta net. Trop dangereuse sans doute. Des hippogriffes qui tentaient de s'évader par la voie des airs rejoignirent les licornes. Une grosse Wyverne donna du fil à retordre aux hommes, mais en s'y mettant à trois ils réussirent enfin à la maîtriser. L'un d'entre eux fût tout de même touché par son dard, et s'effondra sous la douleur. Un groupe de sombrals fût séparé avec plus de douceur, ces animaux étant plutôt appréciés chez les Mangemorts. Severus s'approcha d'eux, et indiqua lesquels devaient être relâchés, servant aux transports des élèves dans Poudlard, ou pour les déplacements du personnel. Divers cerfs, daims, chevreuils passèrent sans encombre, mais la chimère qui espérait peut être passer inaperçue parmi eux n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé de MacNair, qui l'immobilisa lui même.

Une petite dizaine de centaures, visiblement décidés à évacuer les intrus, menèrent une bataille perdue d'avance. Severus n'aimait pas cela. Mais il serra les dents. Qu'étaient quelques centaures captifs face aux centaines de morts auxquelles il avait déjà assisté ?

Soudain, les détonations reprirent de plus belle, accompagnées de cris. Severus ne comprit pas les mots, mais l'agitation gagna rapidement son groupe.

- Une grosse pièce, murmura MacNair.

Les rabatteurs poussèrent encore quelques cris, des monosyllabes. Instantanément, le groupe de capture resserra les mailles du filet.

Severus cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un sombral. Mais la créature qui se dirigeait vers eux n'avait pas grand chose à voir. Plus petit qu'un sombral, plus rond, et surtout avec un air reptilien très prononcé. Une des ailes de l'animal pendait légèrement, sans doute blessée. Lorsqu'il vit le groupe d'hommes, il tenta de faire demi tour. Mais il était coincé, les rabatteurs l'avaient rejoint. Severus remarqua que les hommes portaient l'un de leur camarades, dont la robe arborait une énorme tache de sang sur la poitrine. MacNair envoya une tâche violette sur l'animal, qui se cabra de colère. Une dizaine d'hommes envoyèrent alors dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé autant de cordes magiques brillant d'un beau bleu électrique. La créature fût alors immobilisée dans une position grotesque, les quatre pattes écartée, le cou tendu vers l'avant, la gueule soigneusement muselée, les ailes plaquées au corps. On aurait dit un jeune faon se mettant debout pour la première fois.

MacNair hocha la tête, et s'approcha, Severus le suivant quelques pas derrière. Le chasseur promena ses yeux sur le corps de la bête, examinant chaque partie. Il tendit la main et la posa sur son dos, provoquant un grondement grave et profond comme un roulement de tonnerre.

L'animal devait mesurer un mètre quarante au garrot. L'aspect général était chevalin, finement musclé, mais plus épais que peut l'être un sombral. Cependant en lieu et place des sabots, se tenaient des pattes reptiliennes à trois doigts armées de serres recourbées comme celles d'un aigle ainsi qu'un ergot tout aussi impressionnant. Pas de crins, mais une queue longue et fine terminée en fouet. Le corps était recouvert de poils très courts, très serrés, brillants comme du satin. De grandes ailes de chauve souris prenaient racine quelques centimètres sous le garrot. La tête petite et fine, avait un front large, un chanfrein légèrement concave et une mâchoire relativement longue. Les oreilles étaient très petites et fines, et actuellement couchées contre la nuque de fureur. Les yeux n'étaient pas vides et blancs, mais d'un noir profond et uni, sans pupille visible. Severus voyait la bête trembler de fureur, tenter de se battre contre les liens. Mais les hommes l'avaient totalement immobilisée. Il la frôla des doigts et fût étonné de la douceur extrême de la fourrure. On aurait dit de la pure soie.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

MacNair secoua la tête.

- Aucune idée. C'est une femelle, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Une trouvaille du Demi-Géant ?

- Peut être. Ce fou de Hagrid a déjà fait des croisement étranges. On dirait un mélange de dragon et de sombral. Malheureusement on ne pourra pas lui demander, il a disparu quand j'ai obtenu mon poste de Directeur.

- Dommage. Il aurait pu être utile, pour une fois.

- Tu devrais la montrer au Seigneur. Je suis sûr qu'elle lui plairait.

MacNair acquiesça à contre cœur. Il devait sans doute vouloir garder l'animal pour lui seul. Severus savait qu'il possédait une collection impressionnante d'animaux tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Et que de nombreux Moldus ou Sang-de-bourbe en avait fait les frais. Il n'aimait rien plus qu'un truc plein de dents, de griffes ou de venin. Quelque chose qui le rapprochait du Demi-géant qu'il méprisait tant.

D'un aboiement rauque, MacNair ordonna au groupe de se mettre en marche. Les animaux stupéfixiés furent déplacés par lévitation, les autres, solidement attachés et entravés, furent contraint d'avancer, lentement. La bête sifflait de fureur, pendant qu'elle était traînée de force. Severus remarqua que les animaux en avaient peur, et accéléraient lorsqu'ils la sentaient derrière eux. Les centaures la regardaient d'un œil inquiet et ne la lâchaient pas du regard.

Les chasseurs parquèrent les animaux dans les enclos, pour un dernier contrôle avant d'être transportés, sans doute dans les écuries du terrain de chasse.

MacNair passa en revue ses prises, soigna quelques plaies, inspecta leur état général.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un petit groupe d'homme qui entouraient celui qui avait été blessé. Severus l'accompagna, songeant qu'il faisait vraiment peu de cas de son personnel, préférant s'occuper d'abord de ses animaux. Sans doute avaient-ils plus de valeur.

- Comment t'es-tu fait prendre Vins ? Demanda le Mangemort sans la moindre compassion. Au contraire, il semblait vraiment furieux.

Le rabatteur semblait effrayé. Pas par l'attaque ou sa blessure, non, bien par la réaction qu'il craignait de la part de son patron.

- Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur monsieur ! S'exclama-t-il. On avançait,on vous avait presque rejoint et d'un coup il est arrivé par la gauche, et m'a sauté dessus. Il m'a éventré et mordu à la poitrine ! Rubb m'a rafistolé pendant que les autres l'ont repoussé vers vous.

Il souleva le pan déchiré de sa robe, montrant une horrible cicatrice verticale partant de l'estomac et descendant sans doute jusqu'au pubis. Sa poitrine présentait une profonde marque de déchirure mal soignée, encore rose vif. Il ne semblait pas avoir été envenimé.

- Je ne veux pas d'imbéciles dans mon groupe Vins ! Hurla MacNair. Si tu n'est pas foutu de mater une bestiole, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Vins se ratatina sur lui même, terrorisé.

Les animaux commencèrent à être emmenés, un par un, par de petits groupes d'hommes. A la fin de la journée, il ne resta plus que la bête inconnue, MacNair, Vins et la dizaine d'hommes qui maintenaient les liens fermement serrés.

- Tu viens avec moi Rogue ?

Severus sentait que MacNair n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller présenter sa trouvaille au Seigneur des ténèbres seul. Il résista à l'envie de l'envoyer balader, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de l'animal. Et s'il pouvait trouver le moyen de le récupérer pour lui eh bien... Tant mieux. Il avait toujours aimé les sombrals. Ils étaient tellement plus agréables à utiliser que les balais. Tellement plus confortables, intelligents, fidèles... Rien à voir avec un bout de bois ensorcelé. Et cette bestiole était franchement magnifique à ses yeux, fière et noble comme un pur-sang. Il serait très heureux de l'installer dans les écuries du château qu'occupaient déjà ses deux sombrals personnels Hadès et Hécate.

Le transport de la créature posa quelques problèmes. Dès qu'elle sentait qu'un lien se détendait imperceptiblement, elle tentait de mordre, de donner un coup de tête ou de patte. Les hommes durent se synchroniser parfaitement pour transplaner sans encombre.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant le manoir qu'occupaient Voldemort et ses proches, MacNair dû faire un saut de côté pour éviter l'attaque.

- C'est une vraie garce, comme je les aime, gloussa-t-il

Severus s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il avait espéré que la bête réussisse son coup, mais cela pouvait toujours arriver... Ils la conduisirent vers les écuries, et avec quelques difficultés, réussirent à l'enfermer dans un box équipés de hauts barreaux solides. MacNair en ajouta aussi au dessus, au cas où l'animal tenterait la voie des airs. Il renforça encore davantage les soubassements de bois, ainsi que l'anneau d'attache soudé dans le mur de pierres. La créature tournait en rond comme une folle, frappait les barreaux et les murs dans son désir de s'enfuir.

MacNair s'était agenouillé devant son maître, lui avait raconté avec maints détails la partie de chasse qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt. Voldemort avait acquiescé à l'énumération des espèces capturées.

- Très bien, MacNair, susurra le Lord Noir. Tout devra être opérationel pour la saison prochaine. Tu as trois semaines pour les préparer.

- Oui, seigneur. Si je peux me permettre, nous avons ramené quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire. Nous l'avons installé dans vos écuries. Si vous acceptiez de me faire l'honneur de...

Voldemort se leva, et d'un signe sec, lui ordonna de le suivre.

Il est certain qu'il apprécia la créature. Mais lorsque MacNair lui indiqua qu'elle était prévue pour servir de simple difficulté supplémentaire pour la prochaine partie, il refusa. C'était un petit ajout personnel de MacNair. En plus de la chasse à l'homme traditionnelle, quelques bêtes sauvages étaient également lâchées, aussi dangereuses pour les Moldus que pour les Sorciers. Et que le meilleur gagne... Agacé par le bruit phénoménal qu'elle faisait en remuant dans son box, il la plaqua contre le mur du fond, comme écrasée par un mur invisible. Elle siffla de rage, mais s'avoua vaincue, pour l'instant.

- Non, il est hors de question qu'elle risque d'être vulgairement abattue comme un Moldu, siffla Voldemort. J'ai une meilleure idée... Severus, penses-tu quelle pourrait être dressée ?

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait éduqué ses sombrals lui même, Voldemort le savait. Un travail de douceur et de répétition. Mais un sombral est naturellement plutôt docile, ce sont des charognards grégaires. Le truc qui se jetait presque dans les murs de fureur encore quelques secondes plus tôt était visiblement un prédateur solitaire, et ça ne fonctionne pas du tout de la même manière. De plus il s'agissait certainement d'un hybride magique, autant dire l'une des pires choses à dresser qui puisse exister. Mais c'était une occasion unique...

- Je peux essayer, Maître. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle vous convienne.

- Je ne te demande pas d'essayer, mais de réussir, menaça le lord noir de sa voix doucereuse. Nourrissez là, ajouta-t-il, une lueur malsaine illuminant son regard reptilien.

Brusquement, trois hommes de sa garde rapprochée empoignèrent Vins qui hurla comme un dément. On ouvrit le box, et ils le jetèrent sur la paille fraîche. Il supplia, pleura, mais quand Voldemort leva le sort qui immobilisait la bête, elle n'eut aucune pitié. L'homme fût déchiqueté et piétiné en quelques secondes, devenant une véritable charpie difficile à regarder sans retenir un haut le cœur.

- Appelle-la Perséphone, ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres fines, prenant congé.

Laissé seul avec son « cadeau », Severus grimaça. Le vieux serpent lui lançait un nouveau défi impossible, encore... C'était son plus grand plaisir. Voldemort espérait qu'il serait blessé dans l'opération, contraint d'abandonner, laissant une excellente raison de punir et railler le Maître des potions si peu enclin à la torture et aux jeux. Il savait aussi que la tâche lui avait été confié à lui plutôt qu'a MacNair parce que ce cinglé brisait les bêtes, les éteignait complètement. Pas lui.

Il observa sa Perséphone. Elle s'était prostrée dans un coin du box, la tête appuyée contre le mur de pierre grise, le souffle rapide. Elle n'avait pas touché au corps qui gisait maintenant dans la paille, la souillant de sang et de tripes. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'elle prenne goût à la chair humaine tant qu'il en aurait la garde...

- Il veut que tu restes là, jusqu'à la chasse du 31 octobre, annonça MacNair en revenant dans l'écurie. Il regarda d'un air dégoûté le cadavre méconnaissable de celui qui avait pourtant travaillé à la capture qui le rendait si fier. On va enlever ça, ajouta-t-il, c'est de la merde, elle mérite mieux.

Il lança un sort sur la bête qui de surprise fit un grand bond à la verticale, comme une gazelle. Un licol rigide, fait d'un métal argenté et brillant d'un éclat bleuté glacial lui encercla solidement la tête, et d'un geste, il ajouta une corde qui l'attacha fermement à l'anneau soudé au mur, la coinçant complètement.

Il ouvrit la porte du box avec précaution, et voyant qu'elle tentait de ruer, il immobilisa également ses hanches.

- Tu vas te marrer avec elle, commenta MacNair, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Il ôta toute la paille souillée à la fourche, traitant le cadavre comme un vulgaire crottin. Severus apporta la litière propre, et déposa un gros quartier de bœuf frais dans le râtelier. L'animal le regardait, suivait le moindre de ses mouvement de son œil aux profondeurs abyssales. Il pouvait y voir toute la colère et la haine qu'il était possible d'avoir.

- T'as une chambre la haut, ajouta MacNair en indiquant une mezzanine qui courait au dessus des boxes.

Severus hocha la tête sèchement. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser Poudlard aux Carrow pendant trois semaines. Il pourrait sans doute y faire quelques visites surprises pour s'assurer que ces deux imbéciles n'abusent pas trop...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous et à toutes.

Ravie que le premier chapitre ait plu, j'espère que la suite aura le même effet :).

**yuki-master : **J'essaie de faire un peu dans l'originalité, tout en restant cohérente avec l'univers. J'espère que c'est réussi :).

**Hime Hakkai** : Ben on va voir tout de suite si ton impression se confirme !

**nekozuni** : Merci, j'essaye de garder mon style sans trop en faire, c'est pas facile.

**Zeugma** : Mais de rien !

.

* * *

.

La nuit avait été difficile. Les bêtes avaient été très nerveuses. Les Sombrals et Hippogriffes des stalles voisines n'aimaient pas du tout la proximité de Perséphone. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout être enfermée. Elle avait cogné son licol de métal contre les barreaux pendant des heures. Severus avait tenté de la calmer en lui parlant, en gardant le silence, en quittant l'écurie pendant une heure... Mais quand il était revenu, elle en était venu à se jeter de toutes ses forces contre les grilles. Par où commencer pour calmer cette furie ?

Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, buvant distraitement la tasse de thé noir qui constituerait son petit déjeuner. Elle mettait à l'épreuve chaque centimètre carré du box. Chaque barreau, chaque pierre, chaque dalle supportait ses assauts répétés. S'il ne se faisait pas tuer dès le premier jour il aurait beaucoup de chance...

Il prépara le manège, installant un haut poteau central fermement et profondément enfoncé dans le sol. Le palefrenier Calvin l'aida. C'était un homme de son âge, blond aux cheveux très courts, immense et carré, un vrai gorille. Pourtant il était absolument adorable, un peu simplet même. Mais parfait avec les animaux. Severus avait réfléchi à un moyen de la laisser se dépenser un peu sans qu'il risque de se faire arracher l'un ou l'autre membre. Une partie mobile sur le poteau pouvait tourner, équipée un anneau permettant d'y fixer solidement une longe. Il ne mit pas de barrières, craignant qu'elle s'y blesse dans ses cabrioles effrénées.

Calvin ne fut pas de trop pour emmener l'animal au manège. Severus maintenait un puissant sort de contention pendant que le palefrenier maintenait sa tête, pesant de tout son poids sur le montant du licol. Ils avaient fermement fermé sa gueule avec une muselière grillagée qui lui permettrait de respirer correctement. Mais elle essayait tout de même d'assommer Calvin à grands coups de tête. Ils l'attachèrent au poteau, et après avoir laissé l'autre s'éloigner prudemment, il leva le sort qui entravait temporairement la bête.

Elle partit immédiatement en ruades effrénées, puis, surprise d'être contrainte à tourner en rond, essaya de fuir à toute vitesse. Severus admira ses foulées qui étaient très longues malgré le peu de liberté dont elle disposait. Il s'éloigna encore, surpris par la détente qu'elle pouvait avoir lorsqu'elle essayait de lui donner un coup de postérieur en passant à côté de lui. Il alla ramasser la chambrière qui traînait dans le sable un peu plus loin, et tenta quelques gestes. Elle refusa de changer de sens, ou de ralentir. Elle comprenait cependant très bien ce qu'il tentait de lui faire faire. Elle faisait seulement l'inverse. Il voyait toute la fureur du monde dans l'abysse de ses yeux noirs. Elle le haïssait alors qu'elle ignorait Calvin. Trop intelligente pour son bien songea Severus. Elle va finir avec un Avada si elle n'abdique pas. Mais il avait encore du temps pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, il fallait juste y croire...

Calvin observait la scène les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Si au début il avait partagé l'admiration de Severus, il affichait maintenant un air perplexe. Rogue abandonna la chambrière contre le mur du manège, et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, réellement intéressé par ce que pourrait penser l'homme qui avait une très bonne expérience des bêtes sauvages.

- C'est la magie Monsieur. Elle n'aime pas, répondit Calvin, gêné, les yeux baissés.

- La magie ?

Le blond hocha la tête, évitant tout de même le regard de Severus.

- Oui, elle n'aime pas le licol c'est... Enfin, c'est de la Magie Noire Monsieur.

Severus tourna les yeux vers Perséphone. Entre deux ruades, cabrioles ou demi-tours effrénés, il remarqua qu'elle essayait d'arracher son licol avec ses antérieurs. Elle s'était d'ailleurs griffé la joue avec un ergot.

- Merde, tu as raison, grogna Severus.

Ce n'est pas que Calvin ait vu ce qu'il avait raté qui l'énerva. Ce qui l'agaçait c'est qu'il avait laissé cette horreur sur elle. C'était l'équipement officiel de MacNair, et ce licol brillant d'une aura bleu glacé la rendait dingue de fureur.

- Aide moi, on va lui enlever cette saloperie, annonça Severus en levant sa baguette. Va me chercher un licol pour chimère.

Calvin revint rapidement avec l'objet, et Severus le modifia légèrement pour Perséphone. Il le rétrécit un peu, le renforça beaucoup et vérifia avec précaution la bouclerie d'argent et le magnifique cuir noir brillant. Il fit un signe de tête au palefrenier, et parlant d'un voix basse et douce, essaya de calmer la furie. Évidemment elle n'écouta pas, mais il voulait qu'elle entende ce qu'il espérait d'elle. Il lança finalement un stupéfix et Calvin se précipita pour la tenir debout. Ils ôtèrent l'objet du délit et le remplacèrent par le licol de cuir le plus vite possible. Ils avaient à peine terminé de refixer la muselière qu'elle commençait déjà à bouger, brisant le sort. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, la laissant reprendre ses esprits. Elle resta quelques instants hésitante, et tira sans grande conviction sur la longe. Elle gratta un peu le sable, renifla et souffla avec force, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière.

- Ils n'aiment jamais ça, commenta Calvin d'un air triste. Mais ils abandonnent. Pas elle.

Severus hocha la tête. Il avait déjà vu MacNair mater diverses créatures, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. S'il sentait que ça ne marchait pas, un Avada réglait le problème. Il récupéra la chambrière, et se replaça face à Perséphone, à la limite exacte où elle ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, toujours le nez au sol. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, il espérait seulement avoir estimé la distance avec justesse. Elle chargea alors vers lui et pila exactement à l'instant où la longe allait se tendre, à 5 centimètres de lui. Elle frappa des antérieurs le sable qui se souleva en nuage. Elle cracha comme un chat furieux, puis rugit, le roulement de tonnerre résonnant longtemps dans le manège. Ils se fixèrent pendant d'interminables secondes, attendant que l'autre baisse le regard. Il tendit doucement la main vers l'encolure de la bête, mais elle poussa un couinement de colère et s'éloigna au trot. Il la laissa faire, et la regarda se déplacer maintenant qu'elle était beaucoup plus calme. Malgré sa petite taille, un grand poney en somme, elle avait une foulée immense. Les muscles secs roulaient très visiblement sous la peau fine. Elle portait son encolure haute et fière. La queue en fouet cinglait l'air de mécontentement. Quand elle passa près de lui elle rua, juste pour le plaisir de lui envoyer du sable à la figure sans doute.

Severus décida que la séance avait pris le cours qu'il souhaitait. Elle ne se battait plus, elle trottait relativement calmement, et même si elle ne pardonnerait aucune erreur, il y avait une possibilité qu'il arrive à quelque chose. Il indiqua à Calvin qu'il souhaitait la ramener à son box. Il lança un sort d'entrave léger, juste assez pour l'empêcher de les envoyer dans le décors, et elle réintégra son box quasiment sans encombre. Il examina la plaie peu profonde qui lui barrait la joue et décida de ne pas y toucher.

Assis autour de la grande table que présidait Voldemort, le repas s'égayait des conversations écœurantes des Mangemorts. Chacun y allait du sien pour tenter de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Seigneur. Ici ou là l'un d'eux se vantait de son dernier meurtre, sa dernière torture. De souvenirs épiques et désopilants où les Moldus en sortaient rarement en bon état.

Si au début du gouvernement officiellement lié à Voldemort les brimades s'effectuaient encore à couvert, les pauvres être non-magiques avaient fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Évidemment, puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour effacer les souvenirs des éventuels témoins. Ils en avaient officiellement conclu à un groupe terroriste particulièrement violent. Les disparitions en masse ne pouvaient évidemment pas rester ignorées. Severus n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure des choses. Mais il attendait, encore, encore...

- Severus, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

La voix du Lord Noir n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, pourtant le silence s'était fait immédiatement. Bien sûr, il voulait savoir, eh bien il serait déçu.

- Bien, Monseigneur. Quelques ajustements ont porté leurs fruits.

- Bravo, bravo, clama Voldemort d'un ton moqueur. Que dirais-tu si nous assistions à la séance de demain ?

Queudver gloussa bêtement. MacNair afficha son plus beau sourire carnassier. Bellatrix poussa son rire grotesque de folle enragée. Severus avait l'impression d'être face à une meute excitée... Mais aucun animal n'atteindrait jamais le niveau d'écœurement qu'ils lui inspiraient.

- Rien ne m'honorerait plus que votre présence, Maître, répondit Severus d'une voix soyeuse. Il savait que ça les mettait toujours hors d'eux, qu'il soit toujours calme, indifférent. Et ça l'amusait toujours. Au moins un point positif à leur fréquentation.

Seuls les Malefoy restaient beaucoup plus en retrait que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude. Bien sûr ils étaient tombés en disgrâce quelques années avant, lors du désastre du Ministère, lorsque Lucius avait laissé la prophétie être détruite. Puis quand Drago n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore, la punition avait été sévère. Mais ils étaient restés, qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre ? Et maintenant que Voldemort avait élu domicile chez eux, Severus les voyait s'effacer chaque jour de plus en plus, comme un souvenir oublié. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour Drago. Ce gamin n'était en rien responsable de ce qui arrivait dans sa vie, contrairement à eux tous. Il n'avait même pas voulu passer ses ASPIC l'année précédente. Severus songea qu'il devrait s'occuper sérieusement du jeune homme dès la fin de la chasse du 31 octobre. Pour le moment la famille gardait la tête basse, et les autres les ignoraient. En attendant, la séance du lendemain promettait d'être instructive...

Severus avait assuré à Calvin qu'il valait mieux qu'il se débrouille seul ce jour là. Il devait s'imposer dès la première impression, sinon ses chers amis s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Et il ne devait pas se laisser distraire quand il serait seul avec Perséphone, il en allait de sa vie.

Il s'approcha de la porte du box, et la trouva dans un angle, la tête basse. Elle siffla et cracha quand elle sentit sa présence, et continua à lui tourner le dos.

- Si j'étais à ta place, je serais coopérative aujourd'hui... Murmura Severus.

D'un sort, il l'attacha fermement à l'anneau scellé dans le mur avant de rentrer dans le box lui fixer sa muselière. Il lui sembla que les profondeurs infinies de ses yeux avaient perdu un peu de leur hargne, peut être n'était-ce que de la fatigue. Ou la demi obscurité qui régnait dans l'écurie. En tout cas elle tremblait toujours sous son contact, comme si elle tentait de l'éloigner juste avec les frémissements de sa peau. Il continuait de lui parler à voix basse, à peine audible. Il lui expliqua qu'ils auraient un public cette fois-ci, alors c'était le moment de montrer ce dont elle était capable.

Il avait presque décidé et accepté qu'aujourd'hui, il mourrait. Dévoré vivant par elle ou torturé à mort par son Maître, peu importait. Il attrapa la longe et la fit sortir de son box. Elle le suivit presque docilement, même si elle le bousculait ou lui marchait dessus volontairement. Elle lui envoya un coup de tête juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le manège, l'étourdissant quelques secondes. Il soupira en se frottant la tempe. Et que le spectacle commence. Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied dans le sable doré, un gloussement hystérique arriva aux oreilles de Severus.

- Mais c'est un poney ?

Bellatrix, bien sûr... Severus songea un instant à lui demander de descendre avec lui, mais il constata avec plaisir que Voldemort n'avait guère apprécié la remarque. Il voulait que Perséphone soit dressée pour son usage personnel, il était hors de question que l'on se moque d'elle. Bellatrix se confondait en excuse mielleuses pendant que le Maître des potions hésitait. On lui avait supprimé le poteau central. Merveilleux. Il chercha des yeux la chambrière qui l'attendait sagement posée contre le mur, juste sous la loge qu'occupaient ses spectateurs. Il la ramassa, et lâcha Perséphone. Elle lui fit face, menaçante. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, Merlin... En confrontation frontale, il risquait sa vie. Il se déplaça jusqu'au centre du manège, gardant un œil sur elle et ne lui tournant pas le dos. Il entendait les murmures moqueurs de MacNair. Cet enfoiré n'attendait qu'une chose, voir Severus mis en pièces. Il voyait la bête tenter d'arracher la sangle de cuir qui lui maintenait fermement les ailes contre le corps. Bouge ! Hurlait mentalement Severus. Brusquement, comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle démarra dans un galop effréné, envoyant du sable en gerbes contre les murs de bois. Elle fit trois tours à fond, avant que Severus ne la fasse changer de sens. Elle obéit, non sans omettre un grondement de colère. Elle ralentit au trot, fit deux ou trois ruades. Puis Severus remarqua qu'elle lançait quelques regards vers la loge du public qui dominait le manège. Une cabriole, une ruade effectuée presque deux mètres au dessus du sol, puis une deuxième, près des spectateurs. Severus comprit. Elle était en train d'évaluer la hauteur. Ce n'était plus lui son centre d'attention, mais eux. Mauvaise idée... Songea-t-il. MacNair s'était levé et accoudé à la balustrade pour mieux voir. Elle reprit le galop, plus calme, et approchait de lui. Severus retint son souffle. Arrivée à la hauteur du Mangemort, elle bondit avec une facilité déconcertante, et planta les serres de ses pattes avant dans son bras. MacNair hurla de douleur pendant qu'elle essayait de l'entraîner à bas de la loge, prenant appui avec ses postérieurs sur le mur. Voldemort se leva, imité par les autres. Mais MacNair avait fini par sortir sa baguette, et une explosion violente secoua le manège. Perséphone avait lâché, et reprenait ses esprits couchée dans le sable.

- Foutue salope ! Hurlait MacNair, le visage déformé par la douleur. Son bras n'était plus qu'une charpie, le sang avait éclaboussé sa robe, la loge et jusqu'au sable qui se trouvait dessous. Tu vas me le payer !

Voldemort ordonna qu'on éloigne le blessé. Mais le regard qu'il posa sur la créature n'était absolument pas furieux comme Severus l'avait craint. Non, il était ravi.

Il se retrouva seul avec Perséphone, qui s'était péniblement remise debout.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée, murmura Severus. Il n'en restera pas là.

Il s'approcha doucement et attacha la longe au licol. Elle tremblait, de douleur ou de peur. En tout cas une grosse brûlure ornait maintenant son poitrail fin. Il lui caressa doucement l'encolure pendant qu'il murmurait une incantation qui arrêta rapidement la progression de la lésion, jusqu'à la faire régresser. Quand il eût terminé, elle sembla sortir de sa transe, et le bouscula, partant sans lui en direction de son box. Elle y entra et reprit sa position favorite, dans un coin, la tête appuyée contre le mur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus fût réveillé à l'aube par un remue ménage inhabituel dans l'écurie. On déplaçait des bêtes. Il se leva rapidement et enfila ses robes en toute hâte. En descendant les marches, il vit MacNair sortir Arès, un étalon Sombral qui figurait en première place des animaux préférés de Voldemort. Jetant un œil dans le box de Perséphone, il constat qu'il était vide.

- Où l'as-tu mise ? Demanda sèchement Severus.

- Oh elle attend son promis bien sagement, répondit le Mangemort avec un sourire sadique fermement planté dans sa face de brute. Son bras avait été soigné, mais il le gardait porté en écharpe.

- Son quoi ? Rugit Severus, furieux.

Il dut suivre MacNair jusqu'au manège, où Perséphone avait été solidement attachée à un poteau. Ses postérieurs étaient rattachés aux antérieurs par ces cordes, faisant en sorte qui si elle tentait de ruer, elle s'effondrerait. Il leva les yeux vers la loge, et constata le retour des spectateurs. Ils avaient été tranquilles pendant quelques jours, c'était trop beau pour durer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup progressé pendant ce temps là, la punition arrivait, ou alors les plans avaient été changés.

- Vois-tu, Rogue, le Maître pense que tu n'y arrivera pas, pas avec elle. Trop sauvage, pour toi en tout cas.

MacNair affichait un sourire satisfait. Il la tenait, sa vengeance. Perséphone ne serait plus destinée qu'a engendrer des hybrides, plus faciles à dresser, tout en gardant sa force et son agressivité. Severus perdant face à lui, quel plaisir.

- Seigneur, ils ne sont pas de la même espèce, je doute que... Tenta Severus, levant la tête vers la loge.

- Ton avis m'importe peu, coupa Voldemort. Vois-tu, poursuivit-il de sa voix sifflante, nous avons longuement discuté. Et MacNair m'a convaincu. Une ne suffit pas. Il m'en faut plus.

Severus était résigné. On la lui retirerait, il retournerait à Poudlard et les choses reprendraient leur cours normal. Après tout, était-ce vraiment un mal ? Il alla s'accouder à la barrière de l'entrée du manège avec Calvin, qui observait la scène avec une grimace de dégoût mal dissimulé.

Arès était nerveux. Il piaffait, tournait et retournait, pendant que MacNair essayait de le diriger sur Perséphone. Lorsque l'étalon fût à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le roulement de tonnerre commença, emplissant tout le manège, résonnant dans les corps, contre les murs boisés, et mit longtemps à s'éteindre.

- Elle va le tuer, murmura Calvin, secouant la tête tristement.

Severus ne dit rien. Mais il en doutait. Ficelée et muselée comme elle était, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Mais l'étalon était terrorisé. En aucun cas motivé à la moindre action amoureuse qu'on lui demandait. MacNair lui fit encore faire un tour d'elle. Brusquement, un son aigu, un sifflement de feu de bois leur vrilla les tympans. Et Perséphone prit le maximum d'élan qu'elle pouvait, et donna un coup de tête si fort à Arès qu'il en tomba à la renverse, dans un hurlement désarticulé, entraînant l'homme qui le tenait dans sa chute. La créature s'effondra également, probablement assommée. MacNair essaya de relever le sombral, mais son cri de douleur se mêla rapidement à un gargouillis horrible. Voldemort descendit de la loge et, accompagné de sa suite, s'approcha de l'animal blessé.

- Elle lui a cassé la mâchoire Monseigneur, je... je suis désolé, hésita MacNair la voix tremblante. L'artère doit être touchée, il se vide de son sang.

Voldemort hurla de rage. Il sortit sa baguette et allait se retourner vers Perséphone, lorsque la voix de Calvin s'éleva, douce et calme.

- Maître Rogue l'avait dit, Seigneur. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Arrêté dans son élan mais en rien dans sa fureur, le Lord Noir planta ses yeux rouges dans le regard bleu azur du palefrenier. Il sonda quelques instants l'esprit simple, et ce qu'il y lut dû le décider. Finalement, c'est MacNair qui reçut une volée de Doloris, le faisant rejoindre le pauvre Arès dans le sable frais qui se teintait de rouge sombre.

- Emmène la loin de mes yeux, Severus, Murmura Voldemort, blanc de rage, entre deux Doloris. Poursuis ce que je t'ai demandé.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, Mardi c'est ravio... uh, c'est Anima !

**Madison2220** : Merci pour l'originalité ! On va voir si j'ai bien réussi à tourner la chose, tu pourras me dire cela dans quelques semaines...

**nekozuni** : Ah, vraiment ? :D

**espe29** : Moi non plus, ca tombe bien :)

**Zeugma** : heureuse de te voir toujours fidèle au poste ^^

**EldaThren** : Cette fois j'ai envie que les choses soient bien amenées. J'ai trop tendence à survoler mes fics, là je creuse.

**Abou51** : J'aime, j'adore le fantastique. Il n'y en a jamais assez ! Et j'aime, non, j'adore maltraiter Severus. Hihi. Désolée je pourrais te faire un dessin, mais c'est l'horreur pour poster un lien ici...

**yuki-master** : Le voilà !

**shukrat** : Aucun animal n'a été maltraité lors de l'écriture de cette fic. Son avenir, même s'il est long à se décider, sera bien meilleur.

* * *

.

Perséphone mit plusieurs jours à se remettre. Severus profita de sa faiblesse temporaire pour avancer rapidement dans son apprivoisement. Mais les séances étaient loin d'être un modèle de dressage académique...

Il avait enfin réussi à monter dessus, juste deux jours avant la grande chasse du 31. Et cela avait été quelque peu sportif. Il utilisait la sellerie officielle de Voldemort : un filet sans mors, puisque les sombrals – dont Perséphone – ne disposent pas d'espace sans dents pour en glisser un, type Hakamore à grandes branches. La plupart du cuir habituel était remplacé par du métal argenté, rendant l'ensemble très rigide. Mais cette fois Severus s'était assuré qu'aucun sort n'avait été posé sur l'objet. La selle de cuir et velours noir était très profonde, assurant un bon maintient du cavalier. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, alors que l'animal partait en ruades effrénées, droit vers les murs pour tenter de l'envoyer dedans.

Une autre fois, elle l'avait embarqué à tombeau ouvert, avant de piler net juste devant un mur en baissant la tête. Il avait réussi en s'accrochant de manière peu gracieuse au cou fin de la bête à éviter l'encastrement. Puis elle avait tenté une variante, en recommençant la même manœuvre mais en levant brusquement la tête au moment de l'arrêt. Severus en avait saigné du nez pendant près d'une heure. Depuis il avait ajouté une martingale fixe qui lui permettait de lever l'encolure juste un peu au dessus de l'horizontale. Mieux valait être prudent. Alors, elle avait trouvé un nouveau jeu, tenter de l'écraser. Elle se jetait littéralement au sol, et roulait dans l'espoir de coincer une jambe ou le corps entier sous elle. Il avait alors apprit à sauter en marche...

Évidemment, elle ne lui faisait fi d'aucun obstacle, ses genoux et chevilles avaient rencontré le moindre poteau du manège. Elle l'écrasait dès qu'ils passaient trop près d'un mur lorsqu'il la menait en main. Bref, le pauvre Severus Rogue arborait de très belles ecchymoses qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles que pouvaient provoquer un Doloris. Il envisageait d'ailleurs de surnommer la furie ainsi, même si il se contrôlait toujours lors des séances de travail. Jamais il ne s'était énervé, jamais il n'avait élevé la voix. Même lorsqu'elle l'envoyait au sol pour la troisième fois en dix minutes il remontait avec un calme déconcertant. Calvin assistait toujours, au cas où, et il avait grimacé mainte fois en entendant les os du Maître des potions craquer de manière lugubre lors d'une rencontre avec l'un ou l'autre obstacle.

Et ce matin peu après l'aube, ils se trouvaient sur la ligne de départ du Derby-Chasse du 31 octobre, jour de fête et de célébrations en tout genre organisées par Voldemort et ses chers amis. La brume matinale avait du mal à se lever sur la lande Écossaise. Le temps était affreusement humide, le terrain était glissant et collant. Une horreur, songea Severus. Il avait relevé le col de sa cape pour éviter que le vent glacial ne le gèle sur place, et tentait tant bien que mal de garder Perséphone à peu près calme. C'était la première fois qu'il la montait sans muselière, comptant sur la sévérité du Hakamore pour la maîtriser. C'était une réussite, à peine était-il monté dessus qu'elle avait vivement tourné la tête pour lui mordre le pied. Ses bottes en cuir de dragon lui avaient sauvé les orteils... Et maintenant elle menaçait les autre cavaliers et leurs montures. Son roulement de tonnerre ajoutait à l'ambiance détestable des préparatifs, emplissant la campagne. Severus s'éloigna un peu, jugeant inutile de déclencher une bagarre.

- Alors, vas-tu t'en tirer vivant ?

Severus se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait apostrophé, étonnamment sans moquerie.

- Drago, salua-t-il. Je suis étonné de te voir ici, c'est bien la première fois.

Le blond grimaça, faisant bien comprendre qu'il aurait préféré être partout ailleurs sauf ici.

- Père pense qu'il est temps que je sorte dans « le monde » répondit le jeune Malefoy. Quel beau monde oui...

D'un signe de tête il désigna les Mangemorts un peu plus loin, recrutés parmi les plus grosses brutes qui puissent exister. Ils se pavanaient sur leurs sombrals, hippogriffes, griffons... L'épée à la main il entamaient quelques duels, piétinant l'herbe détrempée qui se transformait rapidement en boue épaisse. L'élite des chasseurs, des limiers, les favoris du public qui les acclamaient dans les gradins proches.

Severus hocha la tête. Puis il remarqua la monture de Drago, un sombral d'un blanc pur. Il fit un rictus amusé, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Tu connais Père, soupira-t-il. « Un Malefoy se doit d'avoir le meilleur », imita-t-il d'une manière peu valorisante. Il est pas mal, c'est sûr, concéda-t-il. Et puis, le blanc c'est tellement pratique dans la boue.

Severus ricana, pendant que Perséphone lui arrachait les rênes des mains pour la vingtième fois.

- Il m'a tout de même confié l'épée des Malefoy, ajouta-t-il en dégainant une fine lame à double tranchant, sertie d'émeraudes sur un manche recouvert de peau de dragon.

Severus sortit la sienne de son fourreau, une très belle double lame qui se rejoignaient en s'enroulant l'une à l'autre sur une poignée d'argent ornée d'une tête de dragon.

- Travail de gobelin, commenta Drago. Magnifique. Dommage de salir de si belles choses.

Il le fallait pourtant. Pas de magie ici. Les points se comptaient à l'arme blanche. Si les victimes étaient tuées par magie ou non reconnaissables, elle ne comptaient pas. Pas de vol, pas de transplanage, la zone était protégée. Les victimes avaient été lâchées la veille, et avaient sûrement eu le temps de se dissimuler si elles n'étaient pas stupides. D'après la voix qui s'était élevée au milieu du public, celle de Queudver, des Moldus, des traîtres à leur sang et des Sang-de-bourbe faisaient partie du programme. Les sorciers offrant plus de points que les non-magiques bien sûr. S'ajoutaient au proies humaines quelques créatures magiques secrètes, amenées par MacNair, que la foule applaudit. Severus avait la nausée. Parmi le public, il reconnaissait des gens qui se seraient bien gardés d'être vus en pareille compagnie juste deux ans plus tôt. Mais les pique assiette et autre arrivistes n'avaient pas fait la fine bouche dès qu'il avait été question de manger à l'œil ou de s'en mettre plein les poches. Il venaient voir d'anciens amis, voir même de la famille se faire étriper dans l'herbe humide de l'Écosse... Ecoeurant. Il salua encore Drago et s'avança vers la ligne de départ, faisant fuir un griffon monté par un gamin qui devait avoir à peine 18 ans. Il dégaina son épée et serra fort les rênes, bien décidé à se faire obéir. Cette fois il était hors de question que sa monture tente quoi que ce soit, il aurait très peu de temps pour agir. Mentalement, il analysa le terrain qui était modifié à chaque partie. Il repéra les bosquets, les fourrés, tout ce qui pouvait faire office de cachette efficace pour un être humain, ou qui pourrait dissimuler une créature moins amicale. Ils étaient une vingtaine sur la ligne de départ, et la majorité n'étaient en rien des débutants. Il devra être rapide, très rapide. Les cornes de brumes sonnèrent une fois, deux fois... A la troisième, le sort qui leur barrait le passage fût levé, libérant cavaliers et montures. Tous partirent sur les chapeaux de roue, sauf Severus qui se battait avec Perséphone. Elle faisait mine de faire demi-tour, essayait de mordre. En colère, Severus lui murmura :

- Si tu continues je poursuis à pieds, tu m'entends, foutue emmerdeuse ? Il appuya ses mots en lui montrant l'épée juste devant les yeux.

Elle gronda et cracha, mais partit finalement au galop. Il rengaina sa lame une fois hors de vue du public. Il avait deux heures maintenant. Il dépassa quelques cavaliers, dont les montures affolées par Perséphone manquèrent de les mettre à terre. Un autre avait glissé dans la boue et tentait de relever son sombral. Il avait au moins l'avantage commun aux hippogriffes et griffons, sa monture avait de solides griffes qui accrochaient très bien la boue. Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à l'emmener vers le bosquet qu'il avait repéré de loin. Il surveillait autour de lui les déplacements de ses adversaires. Certains avaient déjà trouvé leurs victimes et remontaient leurs pistes. Il encouragea sa monture et atteint sa destination. Il ralentit au pas, et entra sous le couvert des arbres en silence. Perséphone leva la tête au son d'un craquement de bois et gronda.

- Pas eux, jamais ! Cracha Severus à voix basse en raccourcissant encore les rênes. Tu n'y touche pas, compris ?

Devant eux se tenaient une dizaines de personnes. Moldus, sorciers, Sang-de-bourbe... Severus préféra ne pas descendre pour garder le contrôle de sa monture. Il promena son regard sur la petite troupe qui le fixait de leurs yeux terrifiés. Et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, presque méconnaissables tant elles avaient souffert.

- Miss Patil ?

Les deux ombres qui avaient effectivement été les magnifiques sœurs Patil sursautèrent et se tassèrent contre le tronc d'arbre derrière elles. Severus sortit un petit objet de sa poche, une sorte de boule antistress, et avec sa baguette, murmura un sort.

_- Portus..._

Il jeta la boule au sol, et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Parvati. Perséphone rugissait presque de fureur, terrifiant les Moldus qui se cachaient la tête dans leurs mains.

- Demandez les Weasley, est-ce bien compris Miss ?

Parvati affichait un air hagard, visiblement complètement perdue.

- Peut être préférez vous rester ici ? Dans dix secondes. Réveillez-vous imbéciles ! Gronda-t-il, la voix basse.

Comme électrisés, les sorciers se précipitèrent autour de l'objet, entraînant les Moldus avec eux et leurs expliquant quoi faire.

- Trois, deux, un...

En un éclair bleu, le petit groupe avait disparu. Il préférait tomber sur au moins un sorcier dans ses recherches, il n'avait pas à expliquer lui même ce qu'il fallait faire aux non-magiques. Il se dirigea vers un arbre mort, et lança un sort informulé, qui se dirigea vers sa cible en ondulant, comme une aura rougeâtre sale, malsaine. Aussitôt le bois se transforma en chair sanguinolente, et petit à petit, les formes se précisèrent. On reconnaissait des corps humains, même si les visages atrocement ravagés n'étaient pas identifiables. Il fit avancer sa monture pour la faire piétiner la masse, et il y trempa généreusement son épée qui ruissela de sang noirâtre.

Il sentait Perséphone tremblante, un peu flottante et l'allure saccadée, comme choquée. Il la fit sortir du bosquet et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle cible, un creux, presque un ravin situé trois ou quatre kilomètres plus loin.

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps, grogna Severus alors que sa monture semblait perdue.

Il allait l'arrêter et poursuivre à pieds lorsqu'elle sembla se réveiller, et repartit au galop. Elle accéléra progressivement, allongea l'allure, semblant presque voler juste au dessus du sol. Il croisèrent une petite troupe de chasseurs, et Perséphone gronda furieusement, les écartant de son passage. Severus n'avait même plus besoin de toucher les rênes, elle fonçait tête baissée vers la destination qu'il avait prévue. Il fronça les sourcils. Les sombrals bien dressés retiennent les destinations, il suffit qu'ils fassent un trajet une fois pour qu'ils emmènent leur cavalier sans avoir besoin de les diriger, juste en indiquant le lieu souhaité. Mais là elle donnait l'air d'avoir parfaitement compris ce qui se passait. Il mirent à peine cinq minutes pour couvrir la distance jusqu'au ravin, et une fois arrivés, elle s'arrêta d'elle même devant le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans le creux sombre. Elle leva le nez au vent quelques secondes, et cracha doucement. Severus sortit sa baguette et lui demanda de s'engager dans l'ombre. Elle avança doucement, faisant à peine bruisser les cailloux tranchants du chemin. _Attention à ce que tu vas faire_, pensait Severus à l'intention de sa monture. Comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle lui arracha les rênes des mains. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu de mettre des gants épais, il aurait eu les mains brûlées depuis longtemps à ce rythme. Il la laissa cependant rênes longues, désireux de savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Au moindre signe d'agressivité envers un innocent, il avait largement les moyens de l'arrêter. Elle se figea brusquement. Devant eux le sombral blanc de Drago Malefoy attendait tranquillement son maître, qui essuyait sa lame avec un chiffon blanc qui se tâcha rapidement de sang sombre. Derrière lui gisaient quelques cadavres empilés. Perséphone siffla et cracha, forçant Severus à raccourcir ses rênes.

- Combien ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme.

- Quatre seulement. J'espère qu'ils sont préparés à la Réserve. Ils ont croisé la route d'une Wyverne. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un des Moldus en réchappe. Il y avait déjà un mort quand je suis arrivé, il n'a pas passé la nuit.

Severus grimaça en entendant le rapport de Drago.

- Une quinzaine. Commenta-t-il. Combien en tout ?

- Queudver a annoncé près de quarante.

- C'est bien, acheva Severus.

Quinze sur quarante, oui c'était plutôt une bonne moyenne. Mais Severus savait que pour le gamin, c'était trop peu. Il avait hésité à lui proposer de l'aider à envoyer le « gibier » vers la « Réserve ». Pas qu'il doutait de son désir de s'amender, non. Il y avait maintenant deux ans qu'il avait cherché à fuir les Mangemorts, mais Severus l'en avait dissuadé. Il l'avait convaincu de rester avec ses parents, même s'il haïssait désormais son père. Qu'il avait perdu tout confiance en sa mère. Pauvre Drago dont les certitudes ancrées depuis sa naissance avaient volé en éclat à seize ans. Le petit prince Sang-Pur avait alors été prit sous l'aile de la Chauve-Souris des cachots, et lentement mais sûrement, il lui avait apprit à profiter de son statut de Mangemort dégradé. Personne ne s'occupait plus des Malefoy. C'était parfait évidemment pour entendre une bribe de discussion, apprendre quand aurait lieu une attaque, et avertir qui serait en mesure d'agir en conséquence. Mais l'emmener sur le terrain était autre chose. Le gamin avait déjà vu quelques-un de ses anciens camarades d'école finir sous les sorts des Mangemorts. Il en avait été malade pendant des semaines, bien caché sous son masque parfaitement froid. Mais on ne mentait pas à Severus. Et aujourd'hui même s'il affichait une expression neutre, il savait que Drago hurlait intérieurement contre les monstres qui étaient sensés être ses amis.

Une sirène retentit dans l'air, assourdissante, lugubre également. La dernière victime avait disparu. Ils marquaient le gibier humain, afin d'être sûr qu'aucun ne restait dissimulé. Heureusement pour Severus, le marquage ne restait pas une fois la zone quittée... C'était la bêtise de Voldemort qui avait permis à Severus de trouver ce moyen de sauver quelques personnes. Personne n'avait songé que quelqu'un pourrait créer un portoloin pour déplacer les victimes. Il suffisait que le marquage disparaisse pour que la personne soit considérée comme morte. Il suffisait alors de créer un cadavre fictif qui dureraient juste assez longtemps pour que les arbitres comptant les points les détruisent. Très simple, très efficace. Drago remonta sur son sombral, et il accompagna Severus qui remontait la pente. C'était fini. Il marchèrent en silence au pas vers les gradins, le calme soudain uniquement troublé par le bruit humide des pattes et sabots qui s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Ils croisèrent çà et là les marques des batailles qui s'étaient menées à découvert, mais aucun des deux ne baissèrent les yeux si un corps était étendu dans leurs champ de vision.

Perséphone était étrangement calme, il y avait bien une heure qu'elle n'avait pas essayé d'envoyer Severus dans le décors. Il doutait qu'elle soit fatiguée... Quelque chose clochait. Il patienta calmement pendant que les points étaient comptés. Évidemment lui et Drago étaient à zéro, les « victimes » étant bien trop abîmées. Quel dommage. Severus pris l'air pincé, le jeune Malefoy afficha une expression supérieure. Il était enfin temps de rentrer.

Il pris congé, prétextant une visite urgente à assurer à Poudlard, et transplana avec sa monture. Ses doutes s'accentuèrent lorsqu'elle n'essaya même pas de lui arracher le bras comme elle le faisait toujours. Il la rentra dans son box et laissa Calvin s'en occuper pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche ben méritée, tant il était trempé jusqu'aux os par la boue et la pluie glaciales.

Lorsqu'il descendit vers vingt heures, Calvin avait terminé de rentrer les animaux qui avaient participé à la chasse, l'ambiance était calme dans les écuries. Severus s'assura que personne ne traînait dans les parages, ferma soigneusement les portes comme il le faisait quand il travaillait avec Perséphone. Elle remua un peu dans son box, et l'observa avec insistance. Mais pas de grondements, de rugissements ou de menaces. Il dégaina sa baguette doucement, sans gestes brusques, la faisant reculer au fond contre le mur. Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle savait ce qu'il préparait et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_- Révèles-toi_, murmura Severus.

L'animal s'agita nerveusement, luttait contre le sort, et recommençait à se jeter contre les murs.

- Révèl... commença-t-il à répéter, mais Perséphone s'était mise à hurler tellement fort qu'il dût se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. C'était digne des pires harpies, et les autres animaux commençaient eux aussi à s'agiter. _Révèles-toi_ ! Rugit-il.

Dans un tressautement désespéré, la bête roula dans la paille, et finalement révéla ce qu'elle cachait. Se pressant contre le mur comme si elle pouvait le repousser, Hermione Granger hurlait à plein poumons.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !

Évidemment tout le monde se doutait de ce que cachait Perséphone, maintenant place aux explications !

Merci à tous pour vos review d'encouragement. Je ne cache pas que le rythme de parution va sans doute devoir ralentir, j'ai quelques projets professionnels qui s'invitent à la maison. Mais je vais garder au moins 2 chapitres/mois,

* * *

.

Severus resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de lancer un _Silencio_ sur la jeune fille. Il mit du temps à reconnaître la personne qui se cachait sous la peau de la bête, méconnaissable. Hermione Granger... Impossible, elle avait disparu avec ses deux amis infects il y avait près de deux ans, ainsi que quelques autres élèves, peu après sa première rentrée en tant que Directeur de Poudlard. La gamine sembla retrouver un minimum ses esprits en même temps qu'elle devenait muette, et mimant une exclamation silencieuse, elle ramena contre elle une grosse brassée de paille, tentant de cacher sa nudité. Severus vérifia encore une fois qu'ils étaient seuls et que les accès étaient verrouillés, puis ouvrît la porte du box et lui lança sa cape sans ménagement. Il ressortit et referma soigneusement la porte. Miss Granger le fixait de ses yeux immenses, agrandis par la peur, pendant qu'elle s'enroulait jusqu'au cou dans la cape.

- Vous allez devoir vous expliquer Miss, susurra Severus d'une voix à peine audible mais terriblement menaçante. Êtes vous capable de rester calme si je vous rend la parole ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête après une courte hésitation. Severus annula son _Silencio_ d'un geste sec.

- Bien... Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? Murmura-t-il, toujours intimidant.

- C'est vous qui m'avez enfermée, je vous rappelle, répondit Hermione, d'un ton de défi.

Severus releva les lèvres en un rictus hostile et s'approchant des grilles du box, parla d'une voix si basse qu'Hermione devina plus qu'elle n'entendit ses paroles.

- Veuillez cesser de me prendre pour un imbécile, Miss. Êtes-vous Animagus ?

- Non Pro... Monsieur. Elle avait hésité sur le terme à employer, mais avait pris en considération la menace qu'il pouvait représenter. Et s'il donnait l'alerte ? Impossible d'après ce qu'elle avait appris de lui en quelques semaines, mais la peur était bien là.

- Expliquez- vous alors ! Tonna-t-il si brusquement qu'elle lâcha un petit glapissement de surprise.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas, Monsieur.

Elle tourna la tête, évitant le regard brûlant de son ancien professeur. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'école, quand il se moquait d'elle ou insultait son travail. Elle essayait de lutter contre le sort qui l'obligeait à apparaître devant lui, elle se sentait bien plus forte face à lui quand elle était animale qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais c'était peine perdue pour l'instant.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix Miss, ronronna Severus. Préférez vous que je vous présente au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Elle frissonna mais secoua doucement la tête.

- Vous ne le feriez pas.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

- Je vous ai vu ! S'emporta-t-elle. Allez vous me dénoncer quand je peux en faire autant ?

Severus serra les mâchoires. Évidemment, stupide miss je-sais-tout... Il ne l'aurait pas par la peur, insupportable petite Gryffondor... Il changea alors radicalement de tactique. Il soupira et s'assit sur le banc qui faisait face au box.

- Est ce que c'est vous que nous avons ramené de la Forêt Interdite ? Reprit-il plus calmement.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Depuis quand êtes vous sous cette forme ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Vous êtes officiellement portée disparue et activement recherchée depuis approximativement deux ans. Est-ce que cela correspond ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui.

Severus la voyait pâlir. Ignorait-elle réellement ce qui c'était passé depuis cette période ? Si elle n'avait pas eu conscience de l'écoulement du temps, peut être avait-elle davantage subit que choisi cette transformation. Mais il devinait également qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qui l'avait changée en bête sauvage. Quelqu'un avait-il essayé de la mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Peu probable, il aurait suffi de la remettre à un quelconque Mangemort. Alors on avait tenté de la mettre en sûreté. Mais qui aurait pu avoir une idée aussi saugrenue ?

L'évidence le frappa brusquement, avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, lui laissant un goût amer en bouche.

- Minerva MacGonagal a-t-elle caché d'autres élèves dans cette foutue forêt ? Grogna-t-il.

Hermione fût à la fois choquée par la soudaine vulgarité de son ancien Professeur mais aussi et surtout par le ton presque amusé et appréciateur qui avait transpercé sous la façade glaciale habituelle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, Miss. « Ne jamais mettre ses œufs dans le même panier », n'est ce pas ?

Elle fixait maintenant l'homme avec un air ébahi qui devait paraître parfaitement stupide. C'étaient les mots même de la Directrice de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle leur avait expliqué son plan.

- Co... Comment savez-vous cela ? Hésita-t-elle.

- C'est une des phrases préférées d'Albus Dumbledore, ou plutôt de son portrait. Minerva est parfaitement de son avis. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé...

Il s'interrompit, refusant de laisser libre cours à ses remarques personnelles devant son ancienne élève. Elle avait de nouveau pâli, et des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux.

- Le professeur MacGonagal s'est effondrée quand … Elle morte, n'est ce pas ?

- Si vous persistez à rester aussi peu intelligible Miss, je ne pense pas que nous pourrons nous comprendre, susurra Severus, agacé.

- Quand elle nous a transformé, elle est tombée sur le sol et... Elle nous avait dit de partir immédiatement dans la Forêt sans nous retourner, parce que la magie aurait été très visible du Château. Et je l'ai vue sans vie, mais j'ai obéi, je suis partie...

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Severus était partagé entre l'agacement de devoir supporter la stupidité de la gamine et l'amusement de la voir paniquer inutilement comme l'élève qu'elle était quelques années plus tôt. Il soupira mais décida qu'il était temps de la faire taire.

- Vous l'enterrez bien trop vite, Miss. Votre directrice de Maison se porte comme un charme.

Hermione renifla bruyamment et lui lança un regard noir.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous croire ?

- Vous vous assurerez de sa santé lorsque je vous ramènerais à Poudlard.

- A Poudlard ? Quand ? Mais je ne peux pas Monsieur, les Carrow, ou d'autres, ils vont me reconnaître, me dénoncer...

- Pouvez-vous vous taire et réfléchir ? Grinça Severus. Non, je ne peux pas vous emmener maintenant. Et je ne vous lâcherai pas dans la nature. Nous devons participer à la chasse des Lestrange dans quelques jours. Il est hors de question que vous me fassiez rater cet événement, vous comprenez pourquoi ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

- Quant aux Carrow ou aux autres, vous ne risquerez rien, il n'ont jamais remarqué ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change. Qui d'autre est également caché en forêt ?

La jeune fille se sentait trembler depuis quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas la peur, ou le froid, mais le sort du Mangemort qui perdait en force face à la métamorphose de MacGonagal. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire les noms des autres élèves, mais il devait évidemment s'en douter... Elle préféra garder le silence et enfouir sa tête dans la cape, pendant qu'une douleur sourde s'insinuait lentement dans chacun de ses os et muscles. Elle inspira profondément, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, malgré le temps passé. Deux ans s'étaient pourtant écoulés. Mais elles les avaient vécus comme dans un rêve, les souvenirs lui revenant par flashs où elle se voyait galoper, libre. Chasser, boire à la rivière. S'abriter sous le couvert des arbres lors d'un orage. C'était si irréel. Mais la transformation, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Elle avait été très éprouvante et elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Avoir la sensation de grandir d'un coup, sentir chaque parcelle de son corps s'étirer de force comme si on l'écartelait. Elle s'entendit gémir, un son lointain et presque étranger. Elle cru percevoir la voix presque inquiète de Rogue. Le grincement métallique de la porte du box. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces le tissus noir contre elle et pendant que la transformation s'amorçait, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs, ses sens s'éveillèrent et elle se sentit entourée de l'odeur de Rogue, comme noyée dans son essence.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, Severus était inquiet. La gamine s'était presque ratatinée sur elle même en poussant un cri de douleur atroce. Il craignait que la magie noire qui avait forcé la jeune fille à montrer son vrai visage interfère avec la métamorphose. Il ignorait totalement quel sort avait pu utiliser MacGonagal, il n'avait jamais vu une magie durer aussi longtemps sans être profondément malsaine. Mais jamais la Gryffondor n'aurait utilisé de magie Noire sur son élève préférée. Pour le moment il espérait surtout que Miss Granger retrouve correctement sa forme. Si quelque chose se passait mal il devrait lui aussi prendre le maquis, et il en était hors de question. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire et si cette insupportable gamine venait tout gâcher il le lui ferait payer très cher. Quand elle commença visiblement à retrouver son corps animal, il sortit prudemment du box et referma la porte. Il pestait toujours intérieurement quand elle se releva difficilement sur ses quatre pattes et le fusilla du regard. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Il entendit une voix lointaine, comme si elle provenait de l'extérieur. Il se raidit et tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un les avait-il entendu ? Mais les murmures devinrent plus clairs : ils étaient en lui, dans sa tête, dans son cerveau. Une voix sifflante de rage, qui l'espace d'un instant lui rappela Voldemort, mais s'avéra rapidement être féminine. Hermione Granger l'insultait copieusement et il l'entendait.

_- Espèce de sale type... Infâme connard..._

- Arrêtez ça ! Gronda Severus.

La bête sursauta, étonnée.

_- Vous m'entendez ?_ Demanda la voix de Miss Granger.

- A votre avis, stupide gamine ?

Severus se frotta les tempes pendant qu'il entendait la jeune fille grogner intérieurement.

_- Vous n'aviez pas à m'insulter pour ce qui arrive, Monsieur ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si je me retrouve ici..._

_- Attendez, vous m'entendiez ? Depuis quand êtes vous capable de faire cela ? _Pensa Severus, craignant la réponse.

_- Depuis que j'ai été transformée je pense. Vous savez, les sombrals « lisent » en quelque sorte dans les pensées. Ils sont légilimens naturellement. Et comme vous l'êtes aussi... Peut être que..._

_- Je sais très bien ce que les sombrals font, Miss... Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous êtes au juste ?_

_- Eh bien... Hésita-t-elle. Le professeur MacGonagal nous a demandé de regarder en nous, que nous pourrions voir ce qui se cache dans nos âmes. Mais j'étais tellement effrayée de devoir partir dans cette forêt... Je pense que j'ai pensé aux créatures qui me font le plus peur, et ce sont les sombrals. Cela a du interférer, je ne sais pas._

_- De regarder en vous ?_

Severus lui tourna le dos, espérant que cela brise l'intrusion de la jeune fille. Minerva avait lancé plusieurs Anima sur un groupe d'élèves. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été retrouvée effectivement presque morte, complètement vidée de la moindre particule magique. Il avait du développer des trésors d'imagination pour éviter qu'elle soit renvoyée ou admise à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait alors été soignée à Poudlard, et plusieurs mois plus tard, retrouver son poste. Vieille folle... Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, mais à n'en pas douter tout ceci avait été orchestré par Albus. Severus sentait la colère monter en lui, le même dégoût qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant à quel point le Directeur s'était servi du jeune Potter.

_- C'est bien Anima_, Monsieur, murmura Hermione.

Severus soupira. Même sans contact visuel elle continuait à s'insinuer dans ses pensées. Anima... Un sort vieux comme la magie elle même, utilisé par les druides et les chamans. Qui ne pouvait être annulé que par le lanceur, ou la mort de l'ensorcelé. Quelle idée...

_- Les autres élèves transformés, ont-ils été capturés ?_

_- Non, c'est ce que j'étais venu voir quand vous m'avez eue. Il n'y en avait aucun_.

Il hocha la tête. C'était au moins ça. Mais maintenant, il allait devoir empêcher MacNair de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite faire ses provisions de bestioles. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il les sorte de là.

_- Pour vos pensées Monsieur... Je ne les entend pas quand elles ne me concernent pas, si cela peut vous rassurer_, hésita Hermione.

_- Je vous déconseille vivement de parler de ce que vous avez pu entendre à mon insu, Miss. C'est entendu ?_

Il sentit qu'elle acquiesçait.

_- Et je compte sur vous pour garder un comportement normal tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé un moyen de vous sortir d'ici._

_- Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin de me forcer, Monsieur, _cracha-t-elle.

Severus se doutait qu'elle lui ferait passer de mauvais moments jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débarrasser d'elle.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit une dernière fois la voix de la jeune fille.

_- Merci d'avoir été juste avec moi, Monsieur. Même si vous restez un crétin fini._

Il hocha nerveusement la tête, et disparut à l'étage.

Seul dans sa chambre, il érigea rapidement un barrage Occlumens aussi efficace que s'il devait affronter Voldemort. Il doutait qu'elle puisse l'entendre d'aussi loin, mais dans le doute...

Il avait du mal à digérer l'information. Des élèves transformés en animaux et cachés dans la Forêt Interdite. Il fallait vraiment être malade pour inventer un plan pareil. C'était indéniablement efficace, qui aurait pu deviner qu'un psychopathe aurait décidé de venir chercher des créatures magiques là bas ? Et surtout, la forêt et ce qu'elle contenait était sous sa protection. Il avait failli à son devoir en quelque sorte, mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Le portrait d'Albus aurait pu l'avertir. Non bien sûr, il avait sans doute prit un malin plaisir à le laisser dans l'ignorance. Et il fallait bien avouer que c'était aussi de la prudence. Qui pouvait-il y avoir d'autre là-bas ? Il y avait de nombreux élèves qui avaient disparu à cette époque. Tous les nés Moldus bien sûr, les Weasley qui étaient encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Les membres du club qu'avaient montés les gamins quatre ans plus tôt. Mais il en avait déjà retrouvé quelques-un pendant les chasses. Malheureusement tous n'y avaient pas survécu...

Le lendemain, il dû faire un effort énorme pour descendre s'occuper de Miss Granger – Perséphone. Les garçons d'écurie n'auraient pas manqué de faire remarquer son absence. Il devait absolument tout faire comme d'habitude. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme cependant, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le coincer contre le mur quand il changeait sa paille. Il avait une envie irrésistible de lui hurler dessus, mais cela contrasterait beaucoup trop avec le calme olympien qu'il avait arboré depuis toujours. Il s'était cependant contenté de la laisser libre dans le manège plutôt que de monter dessus. Il aurait largement besoin des deux jours qui le séparaient de la chasse organisée par les Lestrange pour se préparer à cette idée. Et cela le rendait encore plus furieux. Il avait un but bien plus important et réclamant toute son attention que s'occuper de cette gamine... Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour la sortir de ces écuries. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture depuis qu'elle avait tué Arès, mais elle restait sa propriété. Une bête sauvage meurtrière même incontrôlable ne s'abandonnait pas aussi facilement. Une fois la saison de chasse passée, il trouverait bien un quelconque divertissement la rendant utile. Lui livrer quelques prisonniers, punir ses Mangemorts ? C'était déjà le cas avec Nagini. Cette sale bête était devenue encore plus gigantesque tant elle était gavée de proies humaines.

_- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il ferait ça Monsieur ?_

Ah la garce, il avait dû baisser la garde quelques instants et elle avait pu entendre ce qu'il pensait. Elle siffla de colère quand elle perçu l'insulte, mais il daigna acquiescer intérieurement.

_- Arrêtez ça, menaça-t-il._

_- Je n'en fait pas exprès ! _S'enflamma-t-elle, lui faisant brusquement face. Au moins son comportement restait parfaitement égal à ce qu'il avait été pendant les semaines précédentes._ Vous pensez trop fort !_

_- Eh bien taisez-vous !_

Elle gronda si bas que Severus sentit davantage l'onde le parcourir que le son vibrer à ses oreilles.

_- Je vais devoir vous supporter encore deux jours, vous allez devoir me servir de monture encore une fois, et ce sera terminé, est-ce bien clair ? _Siffla-t-il.

_- Et c'est ça qui vous défrise n'est ce pas ? Je vous signale que c'est pour moi que cette situation est la plus humiliante. Si vous saviez ce que cela fait d'être traitée comme une bête... De vous sentir sur moi, d'être dirigée comme une mule..._

Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui, il avait à peine eu conscience qu'elle se rapprochait lentement.

_- J'aurais dû vous briser en deux dès le début_, cracha-t-elle.

_- Ne me tentez pas, Miss..._

Il furent interrompus par une voix forte. Calvin arrivait dans le manège la chambrière à la main. Severus réalisa alors qu'ils sortaient d'un face à face qui avait dû paraître impressionnant de l'extérieur. Le palefrenier fit s'éloigner l'animal d'un mouvement rapide, et s'approcha du Mangemort.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, Monsieur Rogue. Vous ne devriez pas jouer ainsi avec elle.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur Perséphone qui les attendait devant la barrière du manège, visiblement furieuse.

- Non, tu as raison, soupira-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors, nos chers amis vont-ils finir par s'entendre ? Ca commence mal on dirait !

.

* * *

.

Severus était furieux. Il n'avait en fait pas décoléré depuis deux jours. Ils étaient partis avant l'aube, transplanant vers les terres Argentines des Lestrange. Comme quoi, on peut être une parfaite psychopathe mariée à un sadique notoire et apprécier le soleil chaud du sud de l'Amérique... Bellatrix innovait en proposant aux Sorciers de pouvoir poursuivre leur sport préféré même en hiver. Mais cela posait de gros problèmes d'ordre pratique. Les Anglais étaient peu adaptés à un climat aussi sec. Quant à leurs montures, c'était encore plus difficile pour elles. La plupart étaient natives d'Europe du Nord et avaient du mal à tenir le rythme par plus de quarante degrés. Alors tous les participants étaient nerveux, bêtes comme humains. Mais les spectateurs qui arrivaient et s'installaient dans les gradins surplombant la lande aride semblaient ravis. Une grande toile était tendue au dessus des sièges, leur assurant une fraîcheur bienvenue. Pour une fois qu'ils n'auraient pas à être enroulés dans leurs capes, cela valait le coup de devoir transplaner ou utiliser les portoloins.

Les concurrents se préparaient à l'écart, soulevant quantité de poussière étouffante. Maudite Bellatrix, songeait Severus. Il avait finalement réussi à obtenir le droit de reprendre son poste à Poudlard dès la fin de la journée. Restait la légère difficulté que représentait Miss Granger. Peut être pourrait-il demander à l'utiliser pour rentrer en Écosse ? Il resserra la sangle qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les ailes avec précautions. Même s'il doutait qu'elle le gêne dans « sa mission secrète », elle ne lui épargnait rien depuis leur dispute. Elle lui avait écrasé les pieds une paire de fois, poussé, cogné, sans aucun remord. Il savait qu'objectivement, il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir. Mais elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Foutue gamine ! Il fallait qu'elle vienne mettre en péril le travail de plusieurs mois, à tout préparer, tester et appliquer. Heureusement elle s'était abstenue d'envahir à nouveau son cerveau. Il avait érigé de telles barrières mentales que sa tête bourdonnait.

Drago Malefoy le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec son Sombral albinos.

- Ma tante m'a donné quelques informations sur la zone murmura-t-il. C'est plutôt petit, 150 hectares environ. Très sec, peu de végétation haute en dehors d'une orangeraie derrière la colline, là-bas. Terrain escarpé au sud, il doit y avoir plus de cachettes.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Je pars au sud, chuchota-t-il.

Drago acquiesça. Il prendrait l'orangeraie. Le plan était simple, efficace. Il prenaient rapidement de l'avance, quand leurs concurrents perdaient du temps à tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Si des humains étaient assez stupides pour tenter de faire face à leurs meurtriers, tant pis pour eux. Ceux qui avaient eu l'intelligence de se cacher avaient au moins une petite chance d'être découvert par Severus ou Drago.

MacNair avait ramené les bêtes qui avaient survécu à la partie du 31 octobre. Mais pour une fois Severus ne s'en inquiétait pas. Les animaux avaient peur de Miss Granger. Pas parce que c'était un prédateur. Elle était au contraire bien trop petite pour inquiéter Wyverne ou chimère. Mais ils sentaient qu'elle n'était pas normale, qu'est représentait une aberration. Cela se passait de la même manière entre un animagus et un véritable animal, au mieux ils ne se comprenaient pas, au pire cela se terminait en combat. Le fait qu'elle soit en plus la matérialisation de ses peurs davantage qu'un véritable animal existant n'aidait pas. Mais au moins ils la fuyaient, évitaient son contact proche, et cela lui ferait gagner du temps.

Au son du cors, le deux hommes enfourchèrent leurs montures et s'approchèrent de la ligne de départ. Severus avait été très réticent à l'idée de devoir chevaucher de nouveau sa « monture ». Mais il se rendait compte qu'a présent tout ce qui comptait était le résultat, pas le moyen. Il ne considérait plus l'animal comme étant Miss Granger. Il focalisait tout son attention sur son but, qui se trouvait à environ cinq kilomètres, il devrait les parcourir rapidement. Le départ allait être lancé. Il salua Drago d'un hochement de tête discret et s'avança entre deux concurrents. MacNair et le jeune Goyle.

- Bonne chance Rogue, commenta MacNair d'un air nonchalant. Profite bien de cette chasse, ce soir elle rejoint mes écuries, ajouta-t-il plus agressif.

Alors que Severus se contentait d'un petit sourire ironique, il se sentit lentement envahi par une angoisse qui n'était pas la sienne. Hermione paniquait. Elle cracha subitement et menaça MacNair en ouvrant la gueule. Les animaux proches sursautèrent et une légère confusion ébranla le groupe quand une petite détonation lança le départ. Severus profita du désordre pour lancer sa monture en avant le plus rapidement possible. Mais elle était totalement déconcentrée et se battait contre lui.

_- Il ne vous récupérera pas, cessez de paniquer et avancez,_ pensa-t-il.

_- Tout droit ?_ Lui répondit la voix légèrement tremblante de son ancienne élève.

_- Tout droit._

Elle accéléra alors brusquement, manquant le faire tomber. Elle semblait davantage fuir MacNair qu'autre chose, mais cela suffisait bien.

_- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que j'en réchapperais_ ? Reprit-elle.

Je trouverais un moyen, pouvez-vous vous taire, grogna-t-il à voix haute, maintenant qu'ils avaient distancé leurs concurrents. Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds au lieu de babiller inutilement !

Elle gronda mais se tut. Severus jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Drago partir vers l'est, pendant que d'autres se dirigeaient vers un petit lac ou dans les collines. Il était à peine onze heures du matin, mais le soleil tapait déjà dur. Et il faudrait tenir deux heures dans cette fournaise. Ils croisèrent une vieille cabane à moitié éboulée perdue dans une zone totalement désertique. Hermione ralentit et leva le nez au vent.

_- Il y a du monde la dedans, que fait-on ?_ Hésita-t-elle.

Severus mit quelques secondes à délibérer. Il y avait à peine la place pour deux ou trois personnes, est ce que cela valait la peine de perdre l'avance qu'ils avaient ? Mais il sentait que Miss Granger répugnerait à abandonner des gens à leurs tueurs...

- Très bien, allons-y.

Il sauta à terre à peine sa monture arrêtée. Il découvrit une Moldue et son fils, et il dut user du peu de patience qu'il avait pour leur expliquer que non, il ne comptait pas les tuer mais leur sauver la vie. Une fois le travail accompli il se remit en selle rapidement.

Quelques minutes perdues, deux vies de plus. Il espérait que cela n'avait pas condamné des dizaines d'autres. Ils redémarrèrent à tout vitesse et se dirigèrent vers le sud. Des détonations provenaient du Nord, mais Severus fut rassuré d'un coup d'œil dans son dos, cela ne venait pas de l'orangeraie. Quelques participants devaient se mettre d'accord sur le comptage des points. Ou une créature trop difficile à battre à l'épée. Il arrivèrent dans l'endroit qu'avait décrit Bellatrix. En fait de zone escarpée, il s'agissait d'un canyon dépourvu de toute végétation. De hauts pics rocheux les surplombaient, et ils s'enfonçaient progressivement dans un véritable labyrinthe de pierre. Severus serra les mains sur les rênes, et Miss Granger ralentit au pas, visiblement aussi légèrement inquiète. C'était l'endroit idéal pour un traquenard. Les pas d'Hermione résonnaient étrangement dans cette cathédrale à ciel ouvert. Un cri d'oiseau effrayé retenti, les faisant sursauter.

_- L'endroit rend paranoïaque,_ murmura Hermione dans l'esprit de Severus.

_- Vous sentez quelqu'un ?_ Répondit-il, la voix lourdement marquée de doute.

_- Non... Mais il y a quelque chose, je suis sûre..._

Ils poursuivirent leur route, serpentant entre les pitons de roche. Ça et là, le cliquetis de petits cailloux qui chutaient au sol leur donnaient l'impression d'être suivi par une multitude d'ennemis.

_- Peut être devrions-nous partir Monsieur ?_

_- Calmez vous bon sang_, grogna-t-il._ Vous avez passé deux ans dans cette satanée forêt, vous tiendrez bien dix minutes ici._

Il la dirigea un peu brusquement vers la droite, dans une zone plus sombre qui devait s'enfoncer dans la paroi rocheuse du canyon.

_- Là-bas !_ S'exclama Hermione.

Une silhouette remuait dans l'ombre, à moitié dissimulée derrière un rocher.

Un jeune sorcier châtain, portant encore une robe de Poudlard dans un état lamentable. Le jeune Creevey. Il essayait de se glisser dans une faille, espérant peut être échapper à ses assassins. Severus l'appela doucement. Le garçon se tourna vers lui, le visage ravagé par la saleté de diverses plaies. Le directeur de Poudlard était déstabilisé. Ce gamin avait été évacué trois ans plus tôt, comment pouvait-il encore porter l'uniforme ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait informé de sa capture ? D'habitude, Voldemort se faisait un plaisir de lui annoncer qu'un de ses anciens élèves Moldu ou Sang-de-bourbe se trouvait en son pouvoir. Cela affirmait sa position de véritable dirigeant de l'école, rabaissant Rogue à son rôle de larbin. Severus descendit de monture, et s'approcha, le passage étant trop étroit pour Miss Granger. Elle resta en arrière, vigilante.

- Creevey, êtes-vous seul ? Demanda Severus.

Colin avait l'air complètement effaré, perdu. Le doute qui hantait Severus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le canyon s'intensifia. Le gamin acquiesça, et obéit sans difficultés quand il lui demanda de le suivre en dehors de la faille escarpée. Il ne réagit même pas en passant à côté d'Hermione.

_- Attaquez-le_, ordonna Severus.

_- Vous êtes dingue_ ? S'indigna-t-elle.

_- Faites ce que je vous dit ! Menacez-le, faites quelque chose ! _

Hermione cracha et gronda. Colin ne broncha pas.

_- Il n'a pas peur... _Constata-t-elle_. Vous pensez que..._

_- On nous tend un piège, oui Miss Granger, belle déduction. Il est sous Impero._

Sans préavis, Severus lui lança un Stupéfix. Le garçon tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol.

_- Vous n'oseriez pas le tuer quand même ?_

_- Taisez-vous ! Sentez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Je ne suis pas votre foutu limier ! Et non, je n'ai repéré personne, je vous l'aurais dit._

Au dessus d'eux, quelques pierres tombèrent, certaines juste à leurs pieds.

_- On nous observe, il y a quelqu'un la haut_, commenta Severus. Merlin c'était foutu. Il avait été repéré, et il allait devenir la nouvelle proie.

_- Libérez-moi alors ! Détachez mes ailes et on va voir !_

_- Ne soyez pas stupide !_ Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il pouvait tuer Colin et tenter de donner le change à celui ou ceux qui le surveillait. Ou fuir, mais cela compromettait la suite des événements. Ou mettre hors d'état de nuire l'intrus. C'était le plus sage sur le long terme. Il était courant qu'un participant aux chasse soit gravement blessé ou même pire.

Il remonta en selle. Il allait poursuivre sa traque, rien de plus, rien d'anormal. Il avait repéré un Moldu ou un Sorcier sur les hauteurs du canyon, il essayait juste de mettre la main dessus. Hermione avait compris, et elle cherchait un endroit où elle pourrait atteindre les hauteurs. Elle escalada avec précautions sur plusieurs mètres et arriva enfin au sommet. Personne. Severus serra les dents. On se jouait de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. Une ombre se déplaçait à coté de Creevey.

_- Non... _Murmura Hermione. _Je vous en prie professeur..._

Il allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire, il le savait. Il interpella l'ombre qui fit volte face. MacNair, évidemment...

- Laisse le, il est à moi, gronda Severus.

- Vraiment ? MacNair pointa son épée sur la gorge du garçon. Que comptais-tu en faire Rogue ? Tu crois que je suis stupide ?

- Stupide est un mot bien trop léger MacNair, susurra Severus.

La bouche de MacNair s'étira en un sourire horrible.

- Tue-le, et peut être que je ne te dénoncerais pas Rogue... Ou peut être que si.

_- Monsieur s'il vous plaît_, pleura la voix d'Hermione.

_- Préparez-vous à courir comme jamais Miss. Pour l'instant, descendez calmement._

La main dissimulée dans une poche intérieure de sa cape, Severus activait un à un les portoloins qui lui restaient. Il allait devoir viser juste, et à temps surtout. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Colin et MacNair, Hermione gronda et cracha dans la direction du Mangemort.

- Tiens ta chienne de garde Rogue, ou je vous tue tous les deux. Je t'en prie, dit-il en s'écartant de Creevey, toujours stupéfixié.

Severus dégaina son épée et ordonna à sa monture d'avancer. Hermione avait arrêté de le supplier, mais il la sentait prête à fuir. Alors qu'il se penchait pour trancher la gorge du jeune homme, elle se cabra brusquement et bouscula MacNair. Severus lui envoya un coup d épée qui le jeta à terre, et les portoloins tombèrent sur le corps inanimé de Creevey. Un livre, une tasse d'argent, et une plume cassée. Il disparu une demi seconde plus tard.

- Stupide gamine ! Je n'ai plus de portoloins ! Vous allez devoir courir jusqu'à ce que nous puissions transplaner ! Hurla Severus.

_- Libérez mes ailes alors !_

- Non ! Pour la dernière fois, non ! Et courez !

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

Elle démarra au quart de tour dans un nuage de poussière, alors que MacNair se relevait. L'épée lui avait barré le visage d'un énorme coupure, son nez était cassé, mais il était hélas bien vivant. Il chercha sa baguette dans les poche de sa robe, et d'un Sonus, augmenta magiquement le volume de sa voix.

- Rogue est un traître, capturez-le !

Il répéta plusieurs fois son annonce. Au loin, une étrange clameur s'éleva. Les cris de rage de la meute déchaînée, mais aussi le sifflement furieux de Voldemort.

Brusquement, le ciel se chargea de nuages noirs, plongeant la région dans une semi obscurité. Hermione slalomait à toute vitesse dans le labyrinthe rocheux. Il fallait absolument qu'ils sortent de ce piège à rats. Une galopade résonnait derrière eux, MacNair se lançait à leur poursuite. Ils débouchèrent à ciel ouvert , heureusement seuls. Severus Dégaina sa baguette.

_- Par où ?_ Demanda Hermione.

- Vers l'est, c'est le désert, il faut atteindre la limite anti-transplanage.

_- Si vous me détachiez..._

- NON !

_- Mais quel est votre problème à la fin _? s'emporta Hermione, galopant de plus belle.

- Avez-vous déjà volé, Miss Granger ?

Elle hésita longuement avant de répondre.

_- Non. Comment le saviez-vous _?

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé. Un oiseau même blessé, essayera toujours de s'envoler. Vous avez tout fait, sauf cela. Vous auriez tenté d'arraché la sangle en premier lieu, avant de me mettre à terre. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être sur votre dos quand vous donnerez vos premiers coups d'ailes.

Elle grogna. Foutue tête de mule. S'il acceptait ils seraient libres bien plus vite, comment pouvait-il risquer leurs vies ainsi ? Des explosions retentirent au loin, faisant sursauter Severus. Drago... Pourvu qu'il joue le jeu. Il galopèrent encore plusieurs minutes, quand un bruissement d'ailes leur fit lever la tête. Un sombral blanc les survolait. Severus soupira de soulagement.

- Rogue, ils arrivent, volez ! Cria le Drago.

Severus risqua un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. MacNair était à une cinquantaine de mètres, le plus proche, d'autres suivaient un peu plus loin. Mais un peu plus loin, se détachant à peine dans le ciel menaçant, une ombre mouvant s'approchait à toute vitesse. Voldemort voulait ses explications. MacNair arracha la sangle qui fermait les ailes de son Hippogriffe et décolla. Le autres l'imitèrent les uns après les autres.

Severus jura à haute voix et se résigna à déboucler la fermeture métallique.

Les ailes immenses de sa monture s'ouvrirent brusquement, les déstabilisant.

- Vous avez intérêt à faire attention vous m'entendez ? Hurla Rogue.

- _Fermez-là Merlin ! Laissez-moi me concentrer !_ Répliqua Hermione, excédée.

Elle écarta davantage ses grandes ailes de chauve souris. Elle était un peu gênée par la selle et les jambes de Rogue, mais elle tenta quelques battements. Elle décolla de quelques centimètres, allongeant démesurément sa foulée. Elle répéta l'opération deux ou trois fois, et se décida. Elle sentit l'homme s'agripper fermement au pommeau de la selle, se préparant au décollage. La brûlure d'un sort les frôla. Elle gronda, de ce son terrible qui roulait comme le tonnerre. Et elle décolla enfin totalement, un peu surprise de la prise de vitesse. Elle accéléra encore davantage, mettant de la distance entre elle et leurs poursuivants. Drago devait forcer l'allure de son sombral pour rester à portée.

Severus regarda derrière lui. Les Mangemorts étaient distancés, mais il ne voyait plus le seigneur des ténèbres. Il encouragea Hermione. Ils ne devaient plus être loin de la limite. Drago cria dans leur direction, et hocha la tête. Ils y étaient. Malefoy transplana. Severus allait l'imiter, lorsque l'obscurité les enveloppa totalement. Merde... Pensa-t-il. C'était foutu. Devant eux, le Lord Noir leur barrait le passage, entouré de son aura noire, malsaine. Hermione dût s'arrêter et vola sur place avec quelques difficultés. Il affichait son sourire répugnant, victorieux. Il leva sa baguette sur Severus.

- Avada...

Comme si le temps était suspendu, l'inconcevable se produit. Amorçant lentement son geste et l'achevant avec la fulgurance d'une mante religieuse, Hermione attrapa Voldemort par le cou avec ses antérieurs, et dans ce qui ressemblait à un baiser sanglant, le mordit violemment au visage. Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta un instant. Dans un gargouillis inarticulé, alors qu'Hermione le rejetais au loin, Voldemort tomba comme une pierre. Miss Granger était choquée elle aussi, et perdait de l'altitude. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Les ramenant tout deux à la réalité, les éclairs lumineux de sorts les frôlèrent. Severus rassembla ses esprit et transplana, alors qu'une gerbe de lumière les touchait de plein fouet.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Vous êtes de petits veinards, j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre à temps. C'était loin d'être gagné, mais enfin me voila :)

Eh oui je me suis fait un petit plaisir en permettant à Hermione de coller une raclée à ce cher Voldy. Mais attention, il est encore loin d'être mort ! N'oubliez pas les Horcruxes. Le retour à la maison sera-t-il agréable, une bonne tasse de thé chaud les attends ? Hum, j'en doute, c'est bizarre.

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

.

* * *

.

Severus hurla le nom d'Hermione alors qu'ils étaient apparus plusieurs mètres au dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Il avait volontairement choisi un endroit un peu éloigné du château pour éviter qu'ils soient repérés. Mais elle était inconsciente d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, et ils chutaient à grande vitesse vers le sol. Ils traversèrent des mètres de branchages avec maint craquements sinistres, les griffant au passage. Il tira inutilement sur les rênes, elle ne se réveilla pas. Il ne parvenait pas à remettre la main sur sa baguette, elle avait dû lui échapper à un moment ou un autre de leur fuite. Il ne pourrait pas amortir leur chute sans elle. Il ferma les yeux, protection bien inutile mais c'était le seul choix qui lui restait. Ils rencontrèrent le sol avec une force incroyable, éjectant Severus de la selle. Heureusement, car Miss Granger termina sa chute en roulant au sol, manquant l'écraser au passage. Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais il finit par réussir à se traîner vers la grande silhouette inanimée. Elle tremblait fortement, et fut rapidement secouée par des spasmes de douleur. Tout son arrière train, son dos et ses ailes étaient profondément brûlés, elle entrait en état de choc. Lui même avait le dos et la cuisse droite en feu, mais pour l'instant, l'état de son ancienne élève le préoccupait davantage que sa propre santé. Elle avait attaqué Voldemort physiquement. Et il n'avait rien pu faire, le fameux plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Il n'était pas mort bien sûr, mais il y aurait des conséquences à cet acte.

Les tremblements d'Hermione lui arrachèrent des plaintes inarticulées. Et d'un coup, elle s'immobilisa. Severus resta le souffle coupé, à attendre. Et petit à petit, le charme qui transformait Miss Granger s'annula, révélant la peau trop blanche qui luisait presque dans l'ombre des arbres. Elle était morte, le sort avait été rompu.

- Non ! Granger, vous n'oseriez pas mourir aussi bêtement ! Hurla-t-il. Réveillez-vous, foutue gamine insupportable !

Il n'osait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Elle avait survécu sans personne pendant deux ans, et maintenant elle perdait la vie par sa faute. Elle l'avait sauvé lui, et il était impuissant. Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa baguette, mais comment retrouver un morceau de bois au sol en foret ? Il la roula sans douceur sur le dos, la couvrit de sa cape partiellement brûlée. Elle ne broncha pas.

- Granger ! Vous avez été utile une fois dans votre vie, et vous allez abandonner maintenant ? Poursuivit-il, espérant que les insultes lui donneraient un sursaut de conscience. Réveillez-vous saleté de Sang-de-bourbe !

Un corbeau croassa quelque part au dessus d'eux. Severus se pencha sur elle, et approcha son oreille de sa bouche, à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Il l'appela encore et encore, et devant le manque de réaction, poussa un cri de rage inarticulé. Il balaya encore du regard la forêt autour de lui, et aperçu quelque chose qui lui accrocha le regard. Sa baguette avait atterri en équilibre, sur la fourche d'un arbre. Il se précipita pour la récupérer, vérifia plusieurs fois que c'était bien elle, tant il ne revenait pas de sa chance. Il revint se placer au côté d'Hermione, et s'agenouilla. Il lui lança plusieurs Enervatum, marmonna une litanie incompréhensible, comme une douce chanson. Petit à petit, le visage d'Hermione repris quelques couleurs. Severus se pencha à nouveau sur elle, et il fut envahi par le soulagement. Elle respirait, très faiblement. Mais il devait absolument la ramener à l'intérieur. Il lui fallait de quoi lui concocter les potions de soins nécessaires. Mais maintenant qu'il était rassuré, sa propre douleur l'envahissait. Une pointe cinglante lui vrilla le cerveau et il s'écroula sur le sol, terrassé.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait pu s'écouler lorsqu'il revint à lui. Il faisait toujours grand jour, et ils n'avaient sûrement pas passé la nuit dehors, ils auraient gelé sur place. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se redresser et de se masser le crâne. Il avait une énorme bosse, et quand il retira sa main, il remarqua du sang coagulé. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours inconsciente. Quand il essaya de se remettre debout, ses jambes le trahirent, et un voile noir obscurcit sa vue. Il était sonné, en pleine forêt, et personne ne savait qu'il était là. Merveilleuse perspective. Drago était sûrement caché quelque part, peut être même au Refuge. Il penserait que les Mangemorts avaient eu raison du Maître des Potions. Et il finirait au fond des bois, si proche de Poudlard, et pourtant si loin de tout. Un corbeau croassa, funeste présage. Il secoua la tête doucement. Il n'allait pas finir aussi alarmiste que Trelawney tout de même. Soudain, un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui. On l'observait. Et sa vue était encore trop brouillée pour qu'il soit en état de se défendre. Il se rapprocha de Miss Granger, et la dissimula encore un peu plus avec sa cape. Entre les arbres, il devina une haute silhouette qui se déplaçait lentement. Puis une seconde, beaucoup plus petite. Des animaux s'approchaient. Il serra sa baguette, essayant de retrouver une certaine contenance. Un cerf immense se détacha du couvert des arbres. Plus de deux mètres au garrot, des bois énormes , aussi longs que son corps, aux multiples ramifications envahies çà et là par de la mousse et du lierre. La fourrure était fournie, d'une couleur oscillant entre blanc et bleu pâle. Un Cerf de lune. Très rare, quasiment exterminé par l'homme, l'animal était considéré autrefois comme étant l'esprit de la foret. Derrière lui, une petite licorne pas encore tout à fait blanche, plutôt jaunâtre. Les animaux observèrent les deux humains au sol. Puis le cerf de lune brama, un son rauque et grave qui envahit la forêt et les entoura de sa force. Il répéta encore une fois son appel. Severus regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Qu'est ce qu'une bête pareille pouvait bien appeler ? La licorne le fixait depuis le début, de ses grands yeux doux. Il s'attendait presque à la voir sourire. Un corbeau croassa quelque part au dessus de la cime des arbres, quand d'autres silhouettes approchaient entre les arbres. Trois sorciers dissimulés sous des capuches avançaient sur lui, baguette en évidence. Severus se tassa encore davantage contre Miss Granger. Quand le premier des intrus le repéra au sol, une exclamation lui échappa, avec une voix incontestablement connue.

- Severus, soupira Minerva McGonagal, le soulagement éclairant son visage lorsqu'elle baissa sa capuche. Puis son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé de Miss Granger. Mais... que fait-elle ici ? Ajouta-t-elle, la voix soudain trop aiguë.

Les deux Sorciers derrière elle dévoilèrent à leur tour leur visage et se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille inanimée. Les jumeau Weasley.

- Elle a reçu un sort, quelque chose de cuisant. Je pense qu'il est urgent de la ramener à l'intérieur, répondit-il sèchement. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Minerva parut mal à l'aise.

- Avant de te répondre... Miss Granger était-elle dans cet état quand tu l'as trouvée ?

- Je sais que vous lui avez lancé un Anima, s'emporta Severus, grimaçant alors que Fred l'aidait à se remettre debout. Il remarqua alors un loup rouge qui se dissimulait derrière les jambes de sa collègue. Et ici se trouvent les autres élèves n'est-ce pas ?

- Évitez la louve, chuchota Fred à son oreille, elle reste notre redoutable petite sœur.

George acquiesça, souriant tristement en soulevant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Eh bien, oui, c'est Monsieur Londubat qui vous a retrouvé, hésita McGonagal en jetant un petit coup d'œil au Cerf de lune. Il a donné l'alerte. Monsieur Malefoy est arrivé il y a plus de deux heures, il nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé , et s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Miss Granger se retrouve ainsi.

- Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que l'on attende d'être à l'abri avant de nous raconter nos petites aventures respectives, grinça Severus.

Ils se mirent en route lentement, escortés par le Cerf de lune, la licorne et le loup. Severus avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une mauvaise fable. Il s'appuyait toujours sur Fred, et il luttait pour rester conscient. Quel qu'ait été le sort utilisé, ses effets avaient une longue durée d'action.

Donc, le cerf cachait Londubat. Cela lui ressemblait assez, concéda-t-il. Une créature de la terre, très nature. Et la licorne ? Elle était gaie, bondissante, un peu folle... Miss Lovegood évidemment. La louve, si fidèle à sa famille et pourtant dangereuse pour qui serait assez fou pour s'y attaquer, collait parfaitement à Miss Weasley. Peut être que d'autres élèves se cachaient encore ?

Il marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans le bois qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, avant de déboucher sur une petite clairière où trônait le deuxième Saule Cogneur de Poudlard. Ses branches s'agitèrent furieusement lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent, mais il s'immobilisa immédiatement lorsque Severus grinça d'un ton agacé « stop ». Heureusement, il n'avait pas perdu ses privilèges de Directeur en abandonnant temporairement son poste, l'arbre lui obéissait. Ils observèrent avec précautions les alentours, et s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel protégé par la furie de bois, laissant derrière eux les Anima qui repartaient sous la protection de la forêt.

Severus espérait qu'il trouverait de quoi contrecarrer le sort qu'ils avaient reçu au Refuge. Il ne pourrait pas aller se servir dans son ancien bureau, les Carrow étaient forcément au courant de sa traîtrise. C'était si stupide. Toute sa réserve personnelle se trouverait quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de lui.

Il était tout de même assez fier de son idée. Il y pensait depuis sa redécouverte sept ans plus tôt par Potter et ses amis. La Chambre des Secrets, c'était tellement parfait. Personne ne penserait à chercher les traîtres dans Poudlard même. Le fait même de dissimuler les victimes sauvée des Mangemorts là où Voldemort se croyait le maître absolu leur assurait une protection quasiment infaillible. Les Carrow étaient trop stupide pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. L'entrée était bien cachée et sous la garde d'un Saule Cogneur énorme, qui n'obéissait qu'au Directeur et heureusement à Minerva. Et grâce à Miss Granger il avait apprit que sa chère collègue avait ajouté sa petite touche personnelle. Les élèves transformés étaient à la fois protégés et gardiens. Ils mirent de longues minutes pour parcourir le long tunnel qui courait sous le lac et le parc. Severus sentait qu'il était à nouveau au bord de la perte de connaissance. Ses jambes flageolaient et ses yeux brûlaient atrocement. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans la première salle, celle où trônait la carcasse du basilique. Ils l'avaient laissée ici, là où Potter avait vaincu le monstre de Serpentard. Seul l'accès menant aux toilettes du deuxième étage du Château avait été détruit par précautions, Voldemort le connaissait et aurait pu l'utiliser. Minerva s'approcha d'un des serpents gravés dans un des hauts piliers. Une seule chose le différenciait de la multitude de reptiles dessinés ou sculptés. Dans l'un de ses yeux, un minuscule « P » remplaçait la pupille verticale. Le P de Poudlard. La sous-directrice avait proposé une allusion à Gryffondor, mais Severus avait refusé. Il acceptait son amitié, sa confiance, son aide et à peu près tout d'elle. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à utiliser quoi que ce soit de Gryffondor. Elle toucha le serpent de sa baguette, et dans un raclement désagréable, le pilier pivota, laissant apparaître un passage étroit. Ils traversèrent rapidement la contre allée qui parcourait la totalité des immenses salles souterraines qui avaient servi de terrain de jeu à un serpent géant pendant des siècles. Mais les choses avait bien changé. Le plafond était si haut qu'on avait pu aménager deux étages mezzanines, d'où provenait un brouhaha intense. Il devait être l'heure du dîner, ils ne croiseraient certainement personne. Le bas était réservé uniquement aux déplacements, à l'entraînement. Le haut abritait les pièces à vivre, les chambres et salles de bain. Mais derrière une porte dissimulée sous d'épais rideaux, ils avaient mis à l'écart l'infirmerie et quelques chambres isolées.

George déposa Hermione avec précautions dans un lit. Severus lui même s'assit en prévention sur celui d'à côté. Sa tête bourdonnait de plus en plus fort, comme si elle était habitée par une ruche géante.

- Je fais prévenir Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda Fred.

Severus hocha la tête négativement.

- Surtout pas. Personne ne monte au Château, rien ne doit bouger. Je vais faire ce que je peux avec Minerva. Ne prévenez pas les autres non plus. Amène moi juste un elfe sûr.

Fred et George acquiescèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils restaient d'infatigables farceurs, ignoblement gais et optimistes. Mais dans les situations dangereuses, Severus savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Ils étaient plutôt bons combattants, mais surtout excellents en sortilèges et potions.

Ils faisaient partie des premiers que Severus avait sortit des griffes des Mangemorts. Eux et une dizaine d'autres sorciers traîtres à leur sang promis à une exécution massive dans les jardins de la maison Jedusor. Et quand il avait envoyé toutes ces personnes dans la Forêt Interdite, la question de leur logement temporaire s'était posée. Ils ne pourraient pas rester dans la forêt éternellement. Les centaures n'apprécieraient pas, et trop de créatures dangereuses hantaient l'ombre. Ce sont les jumeaux qui trouvèrent ce passage étrange, qui n'était mentionné nulle part. Et quand ils virent où cela débouchait, ils en avertirent Severus et Minerva immédiatement. Le lieu était parfait, Severus y avait déjà pensé, il manquait juste un accès suffisamment dissimulé. Le Serpentard avait protégé les lieux, puis les aménagements s'étaient fait au fur et à mesure des arrivées. Le Château lui même avait décidé d'ajouter les étages, progressivement. La Chambre des Secrets avait bien changée, oui.

Quand le Refuge fût créé, Severus pu y envoyer davantage de personnes. Et ce sont les jumeaux qui prirent le relais pour les gérer. Sans doute que la vie de famille nombreuse leur facilitait la tâche. Et la passion de leur père pour les Moldus les aidait à mieux appréhender leurs réactions. On les avait tout de même mis à l'écart s'ils n'avaient pas de famille Sorcière la plupart supportant très mal de voir l'étalage de magie que tout Sorcier trouvait banal. Une partie du deuxième étage leur avait ainsi été réservée.

Minerva s'approcha du lit d'Hermione.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose de ton bureau ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de remonter ce soir, soupira Severus, la voix pâteuse. Il va y avoir un certains chaos chez les Mangemorts.

- Mais que c'est-il passé à la fin ?

- Quand je suis parti il y a un mois, j'ai aidé MacNair à capturer quelques créatures magiques. Miss Granger en faisait partie, puisque tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'avertir, répondit-il le ton plus acide. Il se trouve qu'IL a trouvé amusant de me la confier comme monture, et nous avons fait les deux dernières chasses ensemble. Mais j'ai été démasqué ce matin. Et au moment de notre fuite, Mis Granger a attaqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le professeur MacGonagal afficha un air horrifié.

- Elle l'a blessé, tué ?

- Il ne peux pas mourir pour l'instant, tu le sais bien, murmura le Serpentard. Mais elle l'a laissé dans un sale état, c'est certain. Et je pense que l'on pourrait profiter de ce qui est sûrement en train de se passer.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Les Mangemorts n'ont jamais été aussi excités et sanguinaires. Leur Maître vient de se faire maîtriser par une bestiole. Je ne pense pas qu'ils laissent passer cela. Ils sont comme une meute de bêtes sauvages. Et si leur chef perd une bataille... Je pense que certains vont tenter de prendre sa place.

Minerva hocha la tête. Oui, il faudrait profiter du chaos que provoquerait la faiblesse de Voldemort. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait sauver ces deux là.

- Les élèves, les professeurs encore la haut, que fait-on ? Questionna-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

- Laisse les pour l'instant, je pense qu'ils seront les derniers des soucis des Carrow.

Il avait raison. Ces deux imbéciles abandonneraient certainement leur poste à la première promesse de gain quelconque proposée par l'un ou l'autre Mangemort prétendant au poste de Tyran du Monde Magique.

Dans un craquement sonore, un Elfe de Maison apparu au côté de Severus.

- J'avais demandé un elfe sûr, grinça-t-il, mais un sourire léger démentit immédiatement l'allusion désagréable.

- Maître Severus me fait l'honneur de son humour, siffla d'une petite voix aiguë une vieille elfe minuscule aux traits sévères.

- Bonjour Mala, salua poliment Minerva.

Elle n'avait jamais tout à fait compris la relation qui unissait Severus à sa vieille elfe. Il n'avait pas été élevé avec, son Moldu de père ayant refusé la présence de la créature chez lui. Alors elle était restée dans la maison vide des Prince pendant plus de vingt ans... Mais une fois Severus devenu professeur, il s'était empressé de faire venir Mala à Poudlard, avant de vendre la maison familiale. Mais Minerva savait qu'il lui offrait une confiance aveugle et sans faille. Et l'elfe le lui rendait bien. Elle n'était pas seulement servile, comme peut l'être un esclave, elle était son amie.

Severus ramassa un carnet et une plume posés sur la table de chevet et griffonna une liste de son écriture fine, serrée et quasiment illisible tant il tremblait. Lorsqu'il lui tendit une feuille après l'avoir déchirée avec difficultés, l'elfe regarda son Maître d'un œil inquisiteur.

- Mais où vous êtes vous encore fourré, Maître ?

- Pas de commentaires, ne te fait pas prendre, personne ne doit te voir.

Mala acquiesça et disparu dans un « pop » sonore.

- Bien, soupira Severus, s'allongeant sur son lit. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un avec quelques talents de Médicomage, c'est le moment, ça n'est pas beau à voir.

Minerva fronça les sourcils, et d'un geste lent de la main, souleva doucement la cape à moitié calcinée qui protégeait Miss Granger. Elle ne pu retenir une exclamation devant l'horreur de la plaie brûlée, noire, malsaine.


End file.
